Just The Girl I'm Looking For
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: AU: Emily lost her film that holds her future as Photo-Journalist and documentary film-maker while on her way home. Naomi is Journalist on a local Economics and Politics tabloid and a law student. Read along to see where they story may lead.
1. Chapter 1

**AU**: Emily lost her film that holds her future as Photo-Journalist and documentary film-maker while on her way home. Naomi is Journalist on a local Economics and Politics tabloid and a law student. Read along to see where they story may lead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skins although I really wish I own Kathryn Prescott as my girlfriend :D Character from the second generation are all included.

_Emily and Katie_

Shut up Katie! If you weren't too careless helping me bring my staffs then maybe we would be here in this stupid city roaming around in search of my film roll.

Those were the things I finally let out in frustration, while me and my sister are roaming downtown Cardiff in a hot Saturday afternoon and yes, Katie couldn't stop complaining about the heat of the sun hitting her skin, but I don't care after all this was all her fault why we had to come back here.

Okay I'm sorry. After all that's just a stupid film roll, yelled back Katie.

Emily crossed her arms as she turns around on her sister's direction.

Excuse me, what did you just said? Now Emily's anger grew further.

Come on Ems, we all know its just a film roll and we both have to admit that its gonna be way to impossible for us to have it back again.

It's true though, it's too impossible for them to find a small bottle that houses her film, but then Emily just can't give up yet.

Emily frowns to answer her twin, I know its hard Kay but we both know too how important it is for me.

_Naomi and Effy_

Oh fuckers! Where the hell is Effy. She's always late on meeting me. Naomi frowned in frustration as she's almost waiting for Effy at about 30 minutes few blocks away from their meeting place.

Suddenly her message tone came in.

**Be there soon. like 15 minutes, just need to drop by somewhere-Eff**

Naomi then growls in frustration and accidentally stepped on a small hard bottle.—Emily's missing film roll.

What the hell is this? Ow! Naomi then looked down the tiny bottle she stepped on and picked it up as if it was something explosive.

She stares at it curiously, tried to sniff it as if it was a spliff. Then kept it inside the pocket of her trench coat never letting her right hand leave it inside, she continues playing with the tiny bottle.

Hey! Effy called out.

Naomi rolled her eyes, finally you're here.

Doesn't fucking give me that Campbell roll eyes of yours.

Naomi then made a tiny giggle and dragged her best friend inside their favorite coffee shop.

Effy noticed what Naomi had been holding during the entire time of their conversation.

Hey, what's that? She asked pointing towards the small bottle.

Oh, Naomi frowns not knowing what to answer.

Err- I-I actually don't know. Honestly.

You don't know? Effy smirked at her.

Oi! I'm being honest here. Naomi raised her eyebrows.

You know, if you don't have any idea what that is, then why are you still holding it? Like it's a special treasure for you.

Naomi frowns to what Effy just told her, its true she doesn't even have any idea what it was but she can't let go of it. Having a feeling that she has a connection with the person who owns it. Then nonchalantly, Effy grabbed the film roll from her hands and opens it.

Effy's blue eyes widens in both surprise and confusion. Naomi, honey its just a film roll the owner must've have lost it.

Oh—Is there any name there or anyway we could contact the owner? Naomi asked.

Well, there's a name scribbled down here.

What does it says?

I can't quiet read it. Effy gave it back to Naomi as she takes a sip to her frappuccino.

Naomi took a closer look and pulls out the film roll. I think it says "The Cardiff Project".

Oh. Effy answered in a bit of her normal sarcasm.

_Emily_

Emily sat down while she waits for her sister, Katie order some sandwiches and some hot tea.

She then receives a text message from her best friend, Cook.

**Any luck babe?-Cook**

**No. I'm getting frustrated mate. But I can't just give up on this.- Emily**

Emily laughed on herself as she took a second glance on the text message she sent Cook, she sound like she was talking about a girl. She thought to herself.

What are you smiling at lezza? Katie bantered as she takes a seat and passed Emily's hot tea.

Oh nothing, really. It's just Cook sharing his shag moments from a random girl she met at a bar last night.

Eiw! Katie exclaimed in disgust.

As if you don't share your shag moments with me.

Then the twins laughed and suddenly fall on a comfortable silence. Until Katie's croacky voice breaks the silence.

Emsy, I'm really sorry I lost your film roll and I know how much that tiny things means to you. Don't worry I promise you that we're not going home in Bristol until we find it. I'll help you out. Katie held out her pinky finger for a pinky promise.

Emily raises her eyebrow for a joke. Are you sure? But what about your shopping times?

Well I can shop here; I mean I don't think it's a bad idea to shop here around. I've done it before when we first came here for your documentary.

Okay then. Emily agreed, feeling her sister's sincerity.

_Katie_

Emily might try to hide how much she hates me right now for losing a very important thing from her but I know deep down inside her she really hates me that she might have slapped me the moment I told her it was missing once we got home last night.

I can't blame her for being mad. Her career rather her life as Photo-Journalist and documentary film-maker relies there.

So without any doubt or sarcasm. I've decided to help her whole heartedly with no complains again that I'll help her out. I just hope that there'll be a Good Samaritan who will bring it back to me or Emily soon.

"I promise you Ems, I'm with you until we find it and if we don't I'll coordinate with anyone I know that could help us do another documentation."

**So yeah okay this is my very first fanfic. I don't know if someone will read this but I hope someone does. I'm giving this a shot and let's see until where I can progress with this story. Leave me some reviews of encouragements lovely humanoids! :)**

**-F.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naomi_

As soon as Naomi gets back to her flat she immediately turned her laptop on as well as her video camera. Without any hesitation Naomi watched what was inside the film.

"I've never imagined Cardiff could be this beautiful; there are a lot of places I've never visited. Naomi said to herself as she continues watching the video. While watching the name of the production company flashes on the screen. Naomi paused it and opened a tab and search in for the name. It's called "**_Fitch Independent Productions_**" upon reading the word "Fitch" Naomi laughed to its sound.

Search results appeared but she suddenly frowned and said "How can there be no contact number provided? I think it would be a waste of time for me if I travel to Bristol just to have this returned to the owner. Something else dismays her. Oh god this production doesn't even have a website", she let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"What if this company is a fake or a scam?" Naomi's frustrations grew further and she stared blankly at her laptop. What should I do with this film roll now?

_Katie and Emily_

Hey Emsy. Katie greets Emily the moment she wakes up.

Good morning Kaye, Emily smiled thoughtfully to her twin.

I just called some of the local tabloids here and other media agencies so we can have a meeting with them so we'll try to conduct research and maybe by luck we can find your film from one of these offices?

Our first schedule is for today at "South Wales Echo". One of the editors said we can drop by at around 10 am and I also called in Shoreditch TV and maybe be we can drop by in the afternoon. Said Katie.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she listened with surprise to Katie's lisp.

Kaye, I really appreciate all this start up efforts you made. Emily answered and smiled at Katie.

You're welcome lezza, said Katie. Like I told you last night I'm going to help you with this. It was a promise.

I know, Emily shrugged, but then you think it'll be all worth it if we do this?

Emsy we'll never know unless we try. Katie then throw a towel towards Emily, now take a shower so we can get going and have this mission accomplished, yeah?

Emily rolled her eyes and swiftly moves toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

_Emily_

"I still don't know if I should really agree with Katie's idea on visiting different media stations around here. I mean come on, we don't even know how and where to start and what if all of this would be ending up in such a waste of time for both of us and to the people we would be dealing with in the latter."

_Knock! Knock!_

'I'll be waiting for you downstairs and hurry the fuck up or we'll late with our appointments.' Katie yelled behind the door of their hotel room.

'Yeah, be there in a minute.' Emily sighed as she heard Katie's footstep going down.

And with that, Emily grabbed her jacket and placed her camera inside of her bag and went down immediately to where Katie was waiting for her.

Twins immediately left the hotel having Katie drove the car they rented which Emily doesn't actually like.

'Katie for fuck's sake will you please slow down! We aren't being chased here by a criminal or by a police."She yelled at Katie as she holds on her seat belt tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be there on time for our appointment, and mind you I'm doing this for you baby sis." Katie defended herself.

Emily shrugs and look outside the window, fine just be sure you won't kill us.

Katie pulled up the car in front of a three-story-building with a sign that says "South Wales Echo".

'We're here Ems.'

Emily scrunched up her nose and looks outside the car window and sighed.

The twins immediately went inside and talked to the brunette girl in the front desk.

'Hi! I'm Katie Fitch, and this is my twin Emily. We have an appointment with one of your editors, Marcus Jones.' Katie introduced herself towards the receptionist.

'Alright, can you please sign your names here and leave and idea and after that please go to the 3rd floor, room 322.' said the receptionist without leaving her computer screen.

As they walked going to the elevators, Emily lightly grabbed Katie's arm. 'Are you sure about this?'

Katie turned around to answer her, 'Don't be such a tit Ems. Like I've said million times ago, we'll never know unless we try. We're already here, there's no backing up'

They entered the elevator; comfortable silence fell between them until the elevator stopped on the 3rd floor. _Ding!_

Finally they reached the 3rd floor filled with people and 30 different rooms. 'Wow! This is huge!' Emily said as they searched for room number 22.

'Oh there it is!' Katie exclaimed with excitement and grabbed Emily's hand.

Katie knocked on the door for about four times, until finally a fat guy, with eye glasses and beard opened the door.

'Yes? May I help you?' Quipped the guy.

'Uh' Katie switched from one foot to another thinking of what to say.

Then it was Emily who answered then.

'Hi I'm Emily Fitch and this is my sister Katie, I believed she set us an appointment to one of your editors.'

'Which editor?' Asked the guy holding out the door.

'Marcus Jones' Emily immediately answered.

'Oh, then I'm the guy you're looking for laughed Marcus. Come on in then and take a seat.'

'Thank you' the twins answered in chorus as they went inside the room.

'So what can I offer you girls? Coke, coffee or juice?'

'We can have coffee' Emily answered.

Then by that, Marcus had ordered his assistant to make them coffee.

By the time the coffee, was set in front of them, Marcus started asking them few questions.

'So are you two from another media or something? Not that I'm scaring you I just wanted to know how I could help you out.'

'Right, sorry we forgot to tell you why. Katie answered after taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

'Well, my sister Emily works as a Photo-journalist and an Independent documentary film maker. She runs this newly developed production agency called "Fitch Independent Production" back in Bristol. Katie went on, she's currently doing research for Cardiff and the different places around here and anything that could help her come up with a history of Cardiff.' She paused and looks at Emily who was smiling to her for agreement.

'Hmm, that's nice. I've never heard of someone giving too much attention as you did here in Cardiff' so how can I help you then? Marcus asked again.

This time, it was Emily who answered his question. She straightens up and placed the coffee back to the table. 'Uh I was thinking, maybe you can provide us with old articles about Cardiff which I could discuss on my document.'

'Oh quite impressive. But honestly it'll take me a little time to look for articles that you need, maybe I can schedule you to interview one of journalists here. I'm pretty sure she can help you out. Maybe that would be a better idea.'

Emily and Katie looked at each other before Emily answered him. 'Okay, that'll be great. I can give you my calling card to where you can have me contacted once the interview would be scheduled.'

'Great. Maybe I can schedule you next week with Jeremiah Jones' Marcus answered as he reads the calling card Emily gave him.

After a few seconds Marcus' assistant called in.

'Sir your meeting is in wowzers minute, you better hella be ready.'

'Okay Pandora, I'll be there in a "wowzers minute' Marcus mimicked what Pandora has said.

'So girls, I think that's it for me I'll call you once I have you scheduled for an interview. He shook the twins had and sent them outside of his office.

'Thank you Marcus' Emily answered with a small smile and contentedly walked towards the elevator with Katie.

'Are we still going to the other places you have us scheduled?' Emily asked Katie as soon as they enter the elevator.

'I honestly don't know Ems. I mean we can try a bit, but I've the feeling that Marcus could help us out with this. He seemed nice, except for his beard'. Katie laughed to her own joke.

'So do you fancy a nice meal for lunch now?'

'Sure Ems.'

'Alright then but now please let me drive'

'Fine.'

As they reached the reached back towards the reception desk, two girls were chatting nearby and Emily couldn't help but to look back. She was then surprised to see a tall, well fit girl with a platinum blond hair with a dazzling blue eyes. She sizes her up. From head to toe then toe to head. She made a little smile with how much she immediately admired the girl who was wearing a yellow dress with above the knee length.

'Oh god, her legs are fucking sexy'. Emily told herself as she continued gazing her.

'You ready?' Katie interrupted her from her little day dream as she hands back her ID.

'Yeah I am' that was the only thing Emily have answered.

As they walked past the two girls who were chatting. Emily was so sure that the blonde girl noticed her checking her up a she gave Emily a knowing smile And Emily immediate smiled to her as they walked along.

But suddenly a guy with curly hair called in.

'Hey Naomi!' Then the blonde girl turned around and their smile competition ended.

Katie's revelation came in as they walk towards the door.

'Ems! Have you seen that girl with the blonde hair? I mean she's a sexy girl. I don't know, I find it weird I think I find her really pretty. Her blue eyes just set me on fire!' Confessed Katie as they walked back to their car.

'Oh I didn't quite notice her, Emily said as soon as she went inside the car.'

'Maybe you checked on the blondie then, Katie chuckled. But please Ems don't tell anyone especially mom and dad that I fancied a girl today, they might be thinking I'm as gay as the window too like you.'

'Aren't you?' Emily teased as she started the engine.

'Hell no!' Katie smacked Emily's arm.

'Ouch! Fine then you're not.

'Now let's go cause I'm fucking hungry' Ordered Katie.

'Buckle up Katiekins!

**_So yup that's how the first time Emily and Naomi saw each other and I made a little difference up here. Katie would be the once to have crush with Effy which may lead to something else. _**

**_Also, I haven't indicated any song reference yet cause poor me, I couldn't think of any good song yet. Maybe I would on the chapters to come._**

**_That's it for now; I'm heading to bed now. Leave me some words of encouragements on the box below. Till next time!_**

-F.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! I know this has been a very quick update for this story and it's because I've already written 3 chapters before I had decided on having it published, but I still decided to have a little edits. Anyways I want to apologize to everyone who had read my two chapters cause I've notice I've got a couple of typographical errors and lastly thank you for those who gave me reviews I really appreciate it!_**

**_Have fun reading! :)_**

* * *

_Naomi_

_'I was pretty sure that red haired girl was checking up on me but then I wonder why she would. Maybe because of the dress I was wearing or was it because of the silly jokes me and Effy were sharing.' _Naomi had this internal monologue before finally answering JJ.

'Yes gay Jay, What can I help you with?'

'First, I told you not to call me that name because that's not my name. My name is Jonah Jeremiah and my nickname is JJ there for there isn't a gay Jay on my name.' JJ rattled on to answer Naomi. Effy who stood beside Naomi chuckled to JJ's little speech which caused Naomi to nudge her.

Naomi then reached for JJ's arm, 'I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean to. I promise I won't call you that again.'

'Okay'. JJ continued. 'Uh well err I've been looking after you cause dad who happens to be your boss and my boss wanted to see us both in his office not in mine or yours but again in his office, to talk about his earlier meeting with a twin client.

Effy and Naomi shared side glances before following JJ. 'Oh okay, let's go then.'

'I'll see you later Nai, got few articles too work on' Effy told her before vanishing towards the other elevator which led to the magazine's editorial room.

* * *

As soon as Naomi and JJ arrived at Marcus' office, confusion came across to Naomi's face. '_What could this possibly be that he needed two journalists.' _Naomi asked herself before siting on the left chair in front of her boss' table.

'Wowzers Naomi you look beamingly gorgeous!' Panda's excitement came in as she went out the back room holding up a stock of papers.

_'_Thanks Panda'.

Few seconds after, Marcus already came back to his office and immediately sat on his work station.

'Finally you two are here.'

'I find it hard looking for Naomi that I- made me look for her this entire building. JJ answered as he played with his hair unaware.

'Sorry, 'was out fo lunch with Effy' Naomi said apologetically to both JJ and Marcus.

'S'right, well the reason I called you in both, Marcus began, is that I wanted you to work on a project with your clients.'

'The twins.' Naomi said after taking a sip from her glass of apple juice.

'How'd you know?' Marcus asked in all confusion.

'Well, JJ told me earlier.'

JJ nodded so fast that you might think his head might fell off.

'Oh alright, yeah they're twins. Uh—Emily and Katie Fitch, both with red hair.' Marcus giggled.

'_So she's one of our clients? Oh okay, so that means she could be checking out on me more. Quick! Naomi abort this project you're about to enter and tell your boss no you don't want to work with her, but what reason should I give him? He wouldn't buy a reason that says _"_because she was checking on me earlier._"_'_

'Naomi? Naomi! Are you here with us again?'

Naomi shook her head slowly to get back with the conversation she was having with Marcus and JJ. 'Yes, I am. Sorry, Please continue she told Marcus.

'Okay, these clients are currently working on up and about Cardiff but they're from Bristol. Making a couple of research about its history, economy, education, and politics and so on. And if I wasn't mistaken, they are also planning on making a documentary film about Cardiff'. Marcus let on.

'That's bloody brilliant, so does that mean me and Naomi will be helping on making this documentation possible, that's why you called us to team up again and Naomi wouldn't be teaming up with Effy.' JJ answered as if he was trying to formulate a scientific solution with everything he was just informed.

Naomi on the other side, answered rather stubborn. 'Why does it have to be me? I mean you can ask others you know? It's not that I'm complaining at all, I-I uh, just kinda worry what if this would affect my school schedule?'

'Ah bullocks, I know that would came across your mind, but sweetie believe me everything is under control.' Marcus countered making Naomi feel that there's no escaping on this project or rather the red head girl who had checked out on her who happens to be a client she and JJ would be working on with.

_'Why am I worried about this though? I haven't met her yet and I'm not here to judge anyone.'_ Naomi thought about it before shaking Marcus' hand heading outside of his office.

* * *

As soon as Naomi came back to her office, she immediately rummage her back looking for something that wasn't her, something she had for almost 3 days now. That tiny thing she found lying on the floor—Emily's film roll. When she finally found it, she immediately opened it bottle and read the dribbled name on it**_—"The Cardiff Project."_**

_'Could it be her? Could that girl who was checking up on me and the client that I would be working on with soon the owner of this film roll?' _Again, Naomi was mentally talking to her and as she sat down she immediately turn her attention to her computer, opened a tab and typed in **_Fitch Independent Productions_**, location on google's search bar. She gasped as she was surprised with what the address says: **Bristol City, United Kingdom**. '_Maybe it's just a coincidence, but no it can't be just a coincidence. What if she's really the owner?'_

**I still don't have a song reference but I'll on the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one, it's all about Naomi's POV where she could possibly slowly discover the owner of the film roll she's been keeping. Lastly, hope you'll drop me words of encouragement on the box below!**

**-F.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Hope you all liked Naomi's POV. Anyways before anything else, I've noticed that there are few people who are interested in having my tumblr so I've decided on putting it up on my profile page. **

**So, on this chapter this would be all about Emily's POV and the first ever encounter of Emily and Naomi. :D**

* * *

Annoying buzz.

Flashing light.

Those were the two things that woke me up in the middle of the night. So trying not wake Katie up, I immediately grabbed my phone from the table beside me.

'Hello?'

'Emilio! You're alive!'

'Cook?'

'Yeah babe, iz da cookie monsta'

'Hey sorry took me a little while to answer I was already sleeping'

'Oh iz okay, anyways I just called ya to ask how long are ya and Katiekins gunna be there?'

Before answering Cook, I decided to move to the balcony so I can talk to him with a louder voice and wont woke Katie.

'Uh- I still don't know Cook'

'Aww why da sad tone babes?'

'I don't know, I feel like there's no progress in our search for my missing film roll'

'Ah don't be sad, me and Fredsta gon be there fo the weekend?'

Hearing Cook's news made me excited, 'cause seriously I just wanted to see my best friends since I'm missing them.

'Really? Why'

'Well, Fredsta booked a couple of gig fo a band into some local bars there in Cardiff, starting this weekend so that means we'll be there. Are ya excited?'

'Yes I am! Can't wait to see you guys.'

'Arayt. Cool cool we can go fookin' mental, ya tell ya sista yeah?'

'I will. I'm sure she'll be excited too.'

'Okay then, we'll see ya this weekand. Bye'

'Bye Cook'

_The next day_

'Morning Katiekins'

'Morning Emsy'. Katie raised her eyebrow before asking me. 'Why do you look so excited early in the morning? Don't tell me you had a phone sex last night'.

'What? You heard me?'

'Yeah I did.'

'Eiw gross. I didn't have a phone sex. I was talking to Cook.'

'Oh. What does he want?' Answered Katie.

'Nothing, he just told me that they're coming here.'

Confusion came into Katie's face. 'They? As in who'

'Cook, Freds and the rest of the band'

'Oh yeah? When?'

'He said over the weekend. Freddie booked a couple of gigs for their band and it'll start this weekend.' I answered Katie with a shrug.

'That's hella exciting Ems. But anyways, you gotta get ready, you're gonna be late for your interview with the journalists from South Wales Echo.' Katie immediately reminded me.

'Oh was it today? Sorry I almost forgot about it.'

'Yes lezza it's today now hurry the fuck up and go take a shower.' Katie slapped my ass before I entered the bathroom.

Honestly, I wasn't really that excited about this interview. I mean until now I'm not sure if should already be our last resort. What if we still have a chance of finding my film roll? What if someone would suddenly come up to us and return it to me? But, like what Katie always says "we'll never know unless we try."

After about 40 minutes drive, finally I got to South Wales Echo's office. I immediately went to the reception area.

'Hi! I'm Emily Fitch and I'm here to interview Naomi Campbell.'

I waited for a few seconds as the receptionist made a call.

'Excuse me Emily. Ms. Naomi is now ready to see you. Please take the middle elevator and proceed to room 315.' Said the receptionist.

'Thank you.' I hurriedly run towards the elevator before it closed. Wait up!'

When I got inside the elevator, I notice the girl from the other day. The one who was talking to the blonde girl I was checking on and the girl Katie had a uh, I don't know if I should call it a crush but yeah whatever, together with a guy who I was pretty sure the one who ended my smiling competition with the blonde chick.

We all finally approached the 3rd floor. I immediately looked around to search for the room 315. As I continued walking, I notice that they guy was heading to the same room I was going to.

'Excuse me.'

'Yes?' He turned around and gave me a smile.

'Hi, Uh- I'm looking for Naomi Campbell.'

'Oh. And you are?'

'Emily Fitch'

'So you are the one we would be working on, I'm Jonah Jeremiah Jones but you can all me JJ not gay JJ cause there's no gay on my name and I'm please to meet you. Naomi is inside her office now I believe so because its only 10 in the morning and her lunch is at 11 in the morning so she still there and not having her break.'

'Woah! That was really fast JJ.' I teased him as I notice he was kinda getting nervous and I took his hand to shake.

* * *

He ushered me inside the office. As we entered, I've notice that the room was way different from the room of Marcus and the other rooms. Its wall is painted with light yellow, and everything around it really pretty. There are cut outs of articles posted on the wall and floor was carpeted and there were a couple of Disney and avengers characters on her table. Oh my god! Thor and Loki are there.

I was cut from my observation when JJ called out for Naomi.

'Naomi! Hey Naomi we're here.'

'Just a second Jay, I'm right here at the back room.' Naomi answered.

'Omg her voice is really sexy' I then told myself.

'Have a seat Emily; she said she'll be out in just a second.'

'Thanks JJ.'

After a few minutes, a tall, perfectly fit blonde came out of the back door and I was so surprised to recognize that it was her, the one I was checking on the other day. She's really gorgeous and I couldn't stop my heart making a happy dance the moment our eyes laid on each other.

'Naomi, this is our client Emily, the one with a twin but then I don't know where her twin is right now.' JJ introduced me to beautiful lady in front of me and I swear right at that very moment I saw her eyes, I swear to all the lesbian gods my jaw dropped on the first floor.

She then gave me a conscious smile before having herself introduced.

'Naomi Campbell, Journalist of Politics and Economics.'

I couldn't help but to snort with her name. I mean who is in the right mind to name their daughter after a "not so likable model" in my own mind and I was sure she notice my snort so she shot me a death glare which then I find really sexy.

'Oh god, I'm sorry. Anyways I'm Emily Fitch and yes JJ was right I have a twin, Katie but she didn't came here with me cause she's out having a shopping'. I smiles before I took her hand to shake.

Her hand was so gentle, like you don't want any germs to get through it they were so slim and soft and her nail is really cut—blue with bubble design.

Naomi cleared her throat when I forgot to let go of her hand, and I think I blushed.

'Nice to meet you. As I was told by my editor, Marcus you were to see me to have an interview about Cardiff?' Naomi asked and seriously the way she raises her eyebrow is really sexy okay? Wtf is wrong with me, everything about her is perfect. Naomi Campbell-Goddess of Pure Perfection.

It took me about 20 seconds before I finally answered her.

'Oh yeah yeah, that's write I'm making a documentary for one of my clients in Bristol.'

'So what kind of business do you have?'

'I work and own **_Fitch Independent Productions—_**it's a new production agency on Bristol actually. In fact I've already made a document about this before, but then when me and my twin Katie was about to go home last weekend, he accidentally dropped it somewhere and until now we haven't find it, so yeah that's the entire reason why we have to re-do this entire film making.'

'Okay, so what are the things you wanted to know then?'Asked Naomi. Since I also need to know the materials and other resources I should prepare with regards to your documentation.'

'Hmm? Actually, from the previous documentation I made, which I stubbornly named as "Cardiff Project" I have included there politics, economics and other history related with Cardiff.' I sure Naomi smiles as I air quote Cardiff Project and her smile is perfect, the way her lips moved to make the curve was pretty. I wonder if they taste good.

'Alright then, maybe give me about until Tuesday next week to prepare everything you need.'

'Sounds great then! Thanks Naomi'

I almost forgot that JJ was there too, and JJ thank you as well.

* * *

_Friday night at a bar_

'Emilio! Katiekins!'

'Cook!'

How's ma ladies? Cook kissed our hands together as he greeted us backstage before their gig starts.

Katie giggled after his sweet action and I swear it just irritates me down to my knickers.

'We're doing great Cook' I answered.

'Well not really. We're bored to death so thank fucking god you brought your brand here. Katie let out a flirt-is tone as she answered Cook.

'Where's Freds?'

'Right behind you Emily'

'Put me down Freds, I'm sure I'm getting a hella lifts right now' I teased him.

'Heya Katie!'

'Sup Freds. Katie smiled; can we all have a drink now?'

After few drinks a fat lady went up the stage and called in Cook's Band.

'So mah ladies, das are cue now. We gotta entertain otha ladies. Cook gave us his toothy grin and runs to stage and as soon as he reached the microphone he screamed: "Let' all get fookin' mental'.

When Katie returned from the bathroom, I noticed she brought two familiar ladies with her.

'Hey Emsy, look who I found.'

'Naomi!' and once again, my heart made a happy dance.

'Hello Emily'

The girl behind her just nodded.

'Oh this is my friend, Effy Stonem. Effy meet Emily.

I shook Effy's hand before I offered her a glass of vodka.

Okay, ladies, boys my friends are here too and one of them could actually sing. Let's all call her.' Cook said from the mic.

Then the next thing I know everyone was chanting my name.

I rolled my eyes when I saw my twin cheering. 'Come on Emsy'

The moment I got on stage I playfully punched Cook.

'That hurt babe yeah'

'Fuck you Cook'

'Fuck you hard Emilio'

And the crowd let out a loud laughter.

Okay, I'm gonna sing you a song. But this is not a serious song but I wanted to sing this to a certain girl.

I was already under the influence of alcohol so I declared, 'This song's for ya Naomi'

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

I saw her about to get up so I immediately run towards Naomi and sing the next line for the final part of the song

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_It's hard to look right, at you baby _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

After singing, Naomi finally went outside the bar, so I followed her knowing she was kinda mad at my actions.

'Hey'

'What was that all about?'

'Are you mad?'

'You think I should be happy when you humiliated me?'

'Wait—I didna!'

'Look I don't know who you are okay?'

That was it that was like a cue that I need to get to know her.

Naomi shot me a glance.

'Listen here preppie, Naomi began.' I'm not any kind of girl who can easily be dragged anywhere.'

'Woah! What makes you so sure I went to prep school?'

'You look stupid and rich, she said fixing her hair.

'You're wrong!' I protested. 'I'm actually smart and poor.'

'Oh no, Preppie._ I'm _smart and poor.'

She was staring straight at me. Her eyes were icy blue. Okay, maybe I'm rich but I would let her call me dumb.

'What the hell makes you so smart? I asked.

'I wouldn't go for a coffee with you', Naomi answered.

'Listen—I wouldn't ask you.'

**'That, **she replied, is what makes you stupid.'

Believe it or not we ended laughing at each other while sharing a cigarette.

Okay, by far this is the longest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy Emily's POV and their first ever verbal meet up. And yes, I made Emily sing "Call me Maybe". Leave me some reviews guys! Till next time!

-F


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi

_'The only reason I've agreed on having this coffee is because I don't want to let our client think that I am indeed a horrible person.' _I told myself as I was hunting my closet with the right outfit to wear tonight and honestly, I'm getting frustrated since I couldn't choose any, so I've decided to ask for Effy's help.

'Eff!'

'What?' Effy answered me without even turning her head towards me, while she was seated in front of my telly watching Adventure Time.

'I need your help, what should I wear? This green dress with some flowers on its edge or this tight black top and I'll just match it with my blue blazer and a white trouser?'

Finally, Effy turned to face and answer me. 'Fucking calm down will ya? It's just a coffee with your client, Emily. You're not even dating.' She answered me with a little smirk.

'Fuck you'

'Glad to help you Nai.'

I decided to wear my top and blue blazer and as I checked on my mobile I saw a message coming from Emily.

**I'll see you in like two hours. ;)—E**

Before hitting the shower, I decided to fire her reply.

**Yeah, don't worry. I haven't forgotten.—N**

After few seconds, my mobile beeped again.

**Alright then, can't wait to see you! ;)—E **

'Did she just say "_can't wait to see you_"? and I wonder what's with the wink she was using at the end of each message she sent me. I didn't linger much though in thinking what the reason could have been because I rushed towards the shower.

While on the shower, I found myself contemplating on the truth that, Emily Fitch, my client is the owner of the film roll I found few days back and made myself decide that maybe, I should return it to her tonight.

* * *

Emily and I met up at Waterloo Gardens Teahouse which is actually convenient for me since it's only a 30 minutes drive away from my flat. When I was walking towards the shop, I already notice Emily and I admit I find her adorable the moment I saw her playing with the condiments in front of her and absent mindedly nibbling on her finger nails.

'Are you always this early?' I asked her as soon as I went inside and find her.

'Huh?' She was obviously startled with my sudden appearance.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just asking you if you were always this early.'

'Uh well yeah, since Waterloo was just along the way from the hotel I and Katie are living so it was easy for me to get here.'

'Well, that made me feel late.'

'You weren't late, I was just early. You're actually on time' Emily gave me the same smile she gave me when I finally gave her my number that night at the club.

'Are you just going to stand in there the whole night? You know I'm not depriving you from taking a seat.' Emily said dryly.

'Right, sorry.'

'Wouldja please stop saying sorry?'

'Sorry'

'Naoms, seriously. You gotta stop apologizing.'

Okay, I wasn't expecting that nickname she just gave me, but who am I to blame if I actually did like it.

'So, uhh shall we order now?' Emily asked me as soon as I take a seat.

'Sure'

I really feel awkward at the moment; I don't know how I would start my conversation. All we do here is to exchange silly smile. Thankfully, the waitress approach with our respective orders.

'So how are you Naoms?'

'I'm fine and dandy I guess and you?'

'I'm okay, but I'm getting a bit frustrated cause there hasn't been any progress in my search for my film roll.'

Suddenly, Emily's smile turned into a frown. So I decided that maybe this would be the right timing for me to give back what she's been looking for.

'Actually Ems' _shit! Did I just call her Ems?_ There's something I need you to know.'

At that moment, Emily's face turned confused and asked me 'What is it?'

I honestly don't know how to tell her or how to begin with so I kinda panic.

'I've got your film roll'

'You what!?' Emily's eyes widen.

'I have your film; it wasn't like I was keeping it from you.'

Emily raised her brow and said 'Really? Because it doesn't seem that way to me.'

'Don't be mad. Just listen to me I'll explain okay?'

'I'm not mad Naoms, I'm just—you know upset.'

'I understand and believe me; I know how important this is for you.' I immediately grabbed my bag from my left side and searched for the film roll'.

'Okay, I'm all ears.'

'Last week, Saturday to be exact, I was outside a coffee shop and waiting for Effy. I was getting really pissy at that moment cause she was late so I accidentally stepped on your film roll. Then I picked it up, and I tucked it inside my pocket.' _I went on explaining as I hand the film roll to Emily_.

'Thanks' she said with a soft voice.

'When I got home, I immediately turned my laptop on and watched the video and I was surprised to see how beautiful your video was, I also searched for ways for me to contact you. But all I could find was your address. Came Monday, I was supposed to mail it to you, but then when Marcus talked to me about our new client, I thought it could have been you. So I talked to Effy about the possibilities that you might be the owner, so she told me not to send it off and wait until Wednesday, the day you had me interviewed.'

'Oh' is all Emily can say.

'So when the day of your interview came, I finally get to sort things out that it was really you who owns that film roll.'

Silence fell between us and I honestly don't know if she's mad or maybe, still upset.

'Say something Ems'

Emily still hasn't said anything. Instead she continues eating her blueberry waffles. She's actually adorable eating her waffle with delight like a 5 year old kid sucking a lollipop.

'Emily! Ems! Come on say something please.

Suddenly Emily started laughing really hard.

'What's funny Emily?'

'You. You should have seen your face when I wasn't answering you. Your temples were really getting sweaty and your lips were pale.'

'Very funny Fitch. .'

'I'm sorry for not answering you sooner I just wanted to fool around with you. You were so tensed explaining things to me, you should be calm.'

'I am calm'

'Alright if you say so.'

'I mean it'

'Okay. But seriously, I can't put into words how thankful I am right now.'

'Maybe you can pay for the bill' I was just teasing Emily when all of a sudden..

'You got yourself a deal Campbell, I'll pay for it. After all it was me who asked you for a coffee after abruptly calling me dumb.'

'Sorry. You know I didn't mean it.'

'Again, quit the sorry.'

'Sorry'

'Naoms'

'Ugh. Can't help it okay?'

'Okay'

I didn't want to let this night and I don't even know why this isn't my lifestyle but I wanted to have a drink that time to ease the stress from work. Well—fine I wasn't really stress, I wanted to spend more time with Emily and I don't know why. So as soon as we went outside the Waterloo, I decided to ask her if she want to go have booze.

'Hey Ems, fancy a drink?'

Emily nods at my invitation 'As long as I won't pay for it again.'

* * *

**_Okay it took me a little long than the usual time I update my chapters because I was sent to the hospital for about 5 days, but yeah there you go with my fifth chapter. I'm hoping though you guys won't hate me for cutting the chapter a bit too early, I decided to have their "bar date" on the next chapter as Emily's POV again. Also, while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Foster the People's Helena Beat on repeat so I decided that it was playing on the background while Emily and Naomi were at the Waterloo._**

**_Lastly, it wouldn't hurt if you guys would drop some words of encouragement on the box just below, I would appreciate it very much! _**

**_Until next time guys!_**

**_-F._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! How's everyone? Hope you're all doing just fine. There are a few things I just wanted to point out before we begin with my latest chapter okay? First, thank you for the kind review guys, I really appreciate all of it. Second, I'm not so sure guys if you guys have notice that in the first or two chapters, I was the one who do the narration and from the third to fifth I changed it as the one who narrates are the characters focused on each POV. I've decided to write that way to give more approach in understanding each of the characters. Third, I would still continue doing it and I may or may not have it alternatively.**

**Okay here we go now!**

It was around 10pm when they arrived at the Barocco. The place was really cozy; they play lots of different kind of music such as indie, jazz, techno and hip hop. The place was filled with people but not the type where you can no longer talk to each other.

As soon as they get in to their seats, Naomi immediately gestured for a waiter to take out their orders.

'So Ems, what do you want to have?' Naomi asked as the waiter approached them.

Emily was kinda lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Naomi's question.

'Ems?'

'Yeah?'

'I asked you want you wanna have for our food and drinks.'

'Oh sorry, I kinda didn't hear you.'

'It's alright; if you want I can order for us'

'Sure' Emily smiled at Naomi.

Naomi ordered a lot of food and drinks which includes Tempura battered king prawns, Bruschetta, Fish & fries and for their drinks, she ordered spiced Bacardi mojito and grey goose vodka. While waiting for their order, Naomi took time to ask the wandering red head girl in front of her.

'You okay Ems?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know, you've been silent since we came here.'

'Sorry'

'No worries, I just wanna make sure that my date is okay'.

Naomi was surprised with what she just said, she just called Emily "my date", she wanted to take back what she just said but it was too late.

Emily in the other hand was grinning to what Naomi just called her.

'Well ma'am, you're date is doing fine but she might not be any more if our order won't arrive anytime soon 'cause I'm starving.'

Naomi couldn't help but to chuckle with the red head's revelation.

'Oh my god. So that's the reason why you were too silent, oh my god.' Naomi started laughing then.

'What? Emily raises her eyebrow. There's nothing wrong about it'

'I know, I know. But it's really funny.'

'Oh fuck off will yeah'

'Fine. Hey, you're adorable being all pissy on your seat.'

'Whatever Naoms.'

After about 10 minutes of waiting, their order already came in and Emily's eye went wide.

'Are we going to die soon? This is hella food you know'

'Well, they said the world's about to end by the 21st of December, so I decided to order lots so by the time we die you'd be thankful that I feed you enough.'

'Funny Campbell. Funny'

'Whatever Fitch, just eat up okay?'

They both eat in a comfortable silence, keeping their mouth busy with all the food. When they almost finished eating the main course, they drinks were served.

'Ooh lalala, I didn't notice you ordered Mojito.'

'I didn't know you love Mojito as well'

'Off course I do!'

'Well in that case, Naomi raised her glass and said, we should cheers to that'

They started drinking and talk about movies, TV series, bands and anything under the sun.

'I can't believe you don't watch Sherlock!' Emily protested. 'You should watch it Naoms, it's really good though each season only has 3 episodes.'

'Only three? Then how am I supposed to enjoy it?'

'Well each story runs for about an hour and a half and it's really really really great and you gotta trust me with this, you really have to watch it.'

'Fine. I'll try to fit it on my busy schedule. You know school and work.'

'You're still in school?'

'Yup. Well just one more semester and I'm done with college.'

'So what are you taking up?'

'Legal Management, in other words law.'

'Ooh so you're going to be Atty. Naomi Cambpell someday.'

'Yeah hope so.'

'I know you'd be someday. I think you can do anything.'

'Thanks'

* * *

They continue asking random questions when How to be a Heart breaker starts playing.

'Stop' Naomi almost sounding like she was commanding Emily.

'What?' Emily frowned to what Naomi told her to do.

'I love that song'

'No you don't'

'Yes I do.' Naomi stands and walks over to Emily. 'You gotta dance to me Ems.'

'Oh no no'

'Oh yes yes. Come on. Don't be a party pooper'

Naomi grabbed her by hand without any warning. The next thing Emily knew they were on the dance floor.

'You're so rude Naomi. So rude.'

Naomi giggled towards Emily's grumpiness. 'Come on Ems, dance with me!'

They started dancing on the crowded dance floor, body to body, sweat by sweat, they were unstoppable. And to Naomi's surprise, Emily started moving her hand behind her and Emily also started grinding her hips with Naomi's arse.

It's only the alcohol and nothing more. Naomi thought to herself as they continue swaying each other's body. She can clearly feel Emily breasts against her back. She then, abruptly stopped whatever they were having and made a little alibi that she's getting thirsty and they should take a rest.

As they went back to their table, Naomi immediately grabbed her glass of grey goose vodka and downed it to her throat ignoring its blazing heat.

'Woah there girl' Emily said when she saw Naomi taking the booze.

Naomi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled 'Told ya, I was thirsty.'

'I never said you weren't' Emily answered her as she snakes her hand from Naomi's waist behind. The sudden action sent shivers to her spine.

Emily sat down and patted the seat next to her, gesturing Naomi to take it. 'Come seat right next to me my princess'

'Stop teasing me Fitch.' Naomi answered as plops herself next to Emily.

'I wasn't teasing you not even close.'

Emily's voice was deeper and huskier and sexier.

'Fine.'

'You don't believe me Naomi.' She frowns as she picked up her glass own glass of grey goose vodka.

'I do, Ems.' Naomi looked at Emily's round-dark brown eyes with outmost sincerity. Then, Naomi clears her throat. In fact I wanna kiss you right now and there it goes, Naomi leaned in closer feeling Emily's hot breathing.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side_

_And I think shorty I've got a thing for you_

_Doin' it on purpose windin and workin' it_

_I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl_

Finally, Naomi got all the courage she needed and closes the gap between them and started kissing Emily. The kiss wasn't a rush and sloppy kiss. It was slow, full of passion and curiosity. Curiosity of how each of them tasted.

Emily grabbed the strands of Naomi's blonde locks and pushing her closer making their lips crash harder. She felt Naomi brush her tongue against her lips, requesting for an access to explore her mouth. She finally gave in to Naomi and opened her mouth letting her tongue meet Naomi's.

I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)

I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)

I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)

I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)

Naomi's nervous hands were caressing Emily's thighs, making Emily moan in between their kisses. Naomi continues exploring Emily's body, the next thing she does was to place her hand inside Emily's shirt making circles on Emily's stomach.

Emily started kissing and sucking Naomi's neck and she slowly pushed down Naomi on their seat, good thing they both decided to seat on the couch. Finally Emily straddles Naomi, and they were all flushed with their kisses.

_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this_

_I know you scared baby, they don't know what we doin_

_Lets both get undressed right here, keep it up girl I swear, imma give it to you non stop_

_And I don't care, who's watchin... watchin... watchin_

_(watchin watchin... ohhhh... in this club, on the floor, baby's just makin love)_

The only thing that stopped them from making out was their lack of oxygen. So by the moment they stopped kissing, they were both panting and smiling to each other like an idiot.

'Hi' Emily said.

'Hello' Naomi answered with a little chuckle

'That was unexpected' Emily said as she sat back up and fixed her hair.

'Yeah and it was hot' Naomi was grinning widely at Emily to what she just said.

'You wanna go out of here? Move somewhere private.' Emily asked as she finished her last glass of spiced Bacardi mojito.

Naomi stood up and held Emily's hand. 'Yeah, to my place.'

* * *

**So there goes the 6****th**** chapter, this is my pre-Christmas gift to you guys I know this isn't too good at all but yeah hope you all enjoy it and leave me a pre-Christmas present by dropping some words of wisdom on the box below. :D**

**Songs included in this Chapter:**

_Little Talks- Of Men and Monster_

_How to be a Heartbreaker- Marina and the Diamonds_

_I feel it in my Bones- The Killers_

_Make Love in this Club- Usher_

**Also, I might try Keffy chapter on my next update. 'Til next time! :3**

**-F**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's my first chapter of full on Keffy. Hope you'd like it. ****_*crosses fingers*_**

Effy was heading out to buy her favorite Frappuccino at the nearby coffee shop when all of a sudden she heard a familiar lisp near the reception desk. The girl was almost yelling towards the receptionist.

'Come on! I just need to see Naomi Campbell. My sister is working with her as a freelancer and the reason I was the one who came here because she asked me to since she's sick. Is that fuckin hard to understand?' Katie was clearly disappointed.

Effy approached the reception area. 'Hi' and turns to the receptionist. Don't worry, I got this Karen she's my friend.'

'Effy!' Katie jumped in towards Effy and gave her a hug. 'I'm so glad to see you!'

'You are?' Effy gave Katie her ever famous Stonem smirk after Katie pulled away. Also, I'm not much of a hugger Katie.

'Oh sorry Eff'

'It's fine. So what's up?' Effy nods towards the sealed brown envelop Katie was holding on.

'Emily wanted me to give this to Naomi since she can't get off from bed because she was having a fucking migraine. Can I talk to her babes?'

'Oh Nai isn't here. She's not coming to work up until next week.'

'Huh? Is everything okay with her?' Katie was obviously shocked with what Effy had just told her.

Effy patted Katie's shoulder which made her shudder. "Everything's fine with Nai, she's just busy with her school so she'd be out for a week.'

'I didn't know she's still in school. Thought she already graduated?'

'She's already a graduate with a degree in Journalism, but she wanted to be a lawyer someday as a promise she made to her mother.'

'I think that's classic.'

'I think I still want my frappuccino. Wanna come over Katie?'

'Sure.'

They went out of the building and walked about 6 blocks away and walks towards her favorite coffee shop. As they were walking Katie absent mindedly grabbed Effy's wrist and to her surprise, Effy didn't do anything about it which made Katie feel secured and that she doesn't have to let go of her hold.

She looks down on how her hand was holding at Effy's wrist. _Oh god her skin so smooth, I don't ever want to let go._

As soon as they entered the coffee shop, Effy told Katie to find their seats. Somewhere she thinks she could be comfortable.

Katie left and waltzes towards the table and Effy makes the orders. Katie was smiling to herself feeling so happy of spending time with the first girl she was having a crush on which she still kind of feel weird about.

When she settled towards a two seated table, which was allocated near the window mirroring the gorgeous mountain ahead of them. Katie took time to rummage on her bag to look for her mobile and decided to text her twin.

**Emsy, Naomi isn't at work until next week according to Effy-K**

It took Emily a few seconds before she answered.

**Oh no, is everything alright with her?-E**

**She is. She's just busy with school-K**

**Oh okay. Are you going home anytime soon?-E**

**Nope. I'm having a coffee with Effy. ;)-K**

**Oohh so what's with the ;)?-E**

**Ha! Shut up bitch! It's nothing.-K**

**Really?-E**

**Yes really. Anyways I gotta go she's coming back now.-K**

**Atta girl! :D- E**

'Seeing you from afar makes me wonder why you've been smiling a lot on your phone.'

'Oh it's Emily. She was fooling around she asked me to buy her meds and that I shouldn't forget it because if I do she's going to jump off the window.'

Effy raised her eyebrow. 'That's insane.'

'I think it's more of mental.'

'it is!.'

'So what you've got for me Eff?'

'Well I got you the famous blueberry waffles in this coffee shop and I ordered one grande of caramel frappuccino and mocha frappuccino, it's up to you to choose which one to have.'

Katie frowned, 'why don't you just be the one who choose for me?

'Well since caramel's always a favorite of mine why don't you try this on and I'll have the mocha.'

'You got yourself a deal Stonem.'

'How did you know my last name?' Effy got surprised by Katie calling her by her last name.

_Oh god. Oh shit. You sounded like a stalker there Katie_. Katie was reprimanding herself when Effy told her 'I can hear your brain whirring on whatever reasonable excuse you're gonna give me don't worry I don't bite'.

Katie rolled her eyes and crosses her arms before answering 'Well babes, how could you ever forgot that you are still wearing your ID, so it's obviously that I got the chance of reading it silently.'

Effy look down to what was hanging on her neck; it was a blue laced ID with an imprint of "South Wales Echo" and its logo. Effy held up her ID for her too look at it as if she never did. 'Oh god, I look miserable on this picture, wonder when will Marcus let us have new ID's again.'

Katie finds it really adorable when she saw a little pout on Effy's lips as she complains about her ID. 'Hey I don't think you look miserable on your picture babes.'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'How so?'

'I don't know. But you don't look miserable you're actually pretty and you're prettier in real life you know what I meant right?'

'Aight' if that's what you think off'. Effy was obviously blushing after hearing Katie's lisp.

They have already both finished their snacks when Effy got a call from JJ telling her that Marcus is looking for her regarding some random articles she wrote which is due for printing tomorrow. 'I'll be there in like 30 Jay, thanks.'

Katie felt a bit disappointed after listening to Effy and JJ's conversation, she was still enjoying the company and time she has with the girl she isn't so sure yet to be having a crush on.

'Sorry Katie, I gotta go back to work soon' Effy quipped.

Katie did try her best to hide her disappointment, 'S'kay Eff. Work matters plus Emsy needs a company since she's sick.'

'I'll walk you then to the bus stop before I get back to work.'

'No!' Katie protested, it's actually fine Eff, you don't have to.'

'Ah bullocks!' Come on, just let me okay?'

'Fine'

So they walk silently on the way to the bus stop. It was Effy who spoke first that broke their comfortable silence.

'So this is you then'

'Yeah '

'I'll see you 'round Katiekins'

Katie narrowed her eyes being surprised by Effy by calling her with her nickname.

'See you 'round too Eff.'

Effy turned right towards the direction of her office when Katie called her back.

'Effy?'

'Yeah? Effy answered turning towards Katie and walking back.

'Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your company even for a short time,'

'Ditto' was all Effy could ever answer.

Before Effy could turn around again going back to her office, Katie leaned in for a kiss which she also couldn't quite contemplate what she just did. It wasn't a sloppy or passionate kiss either. It was a kiss that sealed that time they spent together on that after. A kiss that's hoping they could spend some more time together. Effy kissed her back and pulled Katie closer. They were in their own happy bubble, until a group of students went yelling something like 'Grab her tits and Make her knickers wet.'

Katie felt embarrassed that the moment she pulled back from their kiss she buried her head on Effy's chest, murmuring 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that in public. Sorry for having you humiliated.'

Effy, still in shock with the scenario didn't do anything harmful, instead she soothingly rub Katie's back in comfort. 'Its alright Katie fuck 'em! They're just stupid wankers' and she titled Katie's face, her eyes were a bit wet with threatening tears so Effy wiped them off with her thumbs. 'I actually liked the kiss Katie and I wouldn't want to pull back if only I didn't have to go back to work.'

Katie was grinning stupidly with Effy's grumpiness. 'Don't worry. Maybe we can have more the next time we meet again'. Katie teased.

Laughter spread their bubble. 'That was cheeky of you Katie.' Effy said giving Katie's forearm a light squeeze. 'I'll see you again alright?'

'Okay. Some other time.'

The moment Effy turned around, Katie immediately rode the bus home, with a smile she could never pull down.

* * *

**I don't know if this is good enough guys. Give me some reviews about the chapter. Feel free to let me know about what you think on the box below. Thanks, until next time! :D**

**-F.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Finally. Anyways, how's everybody? Had fun on your Christmas? Hope you all had a great time. **

**So into this latest chapter we would be having Emily's POV where she'd be visiting Naomi. Hmm can smut be happening now? Well you gotta scroll down to find out! This gon be my 2013 present for ya all!**

I suddenly woke up in the middle of my afternoon sleep after having a migraine—the reason for this was Katie pacing back and forth.

'Katie what the fuck is going on with you'

Katie continued pacing back and forth and it literally annoyed me so I decided to stand up and stop her.

'Katie! What the hell is wrong with you'

She stopped, but didn't say anything. She was perspiring a lot she couldn't even meet my gaze and I was pretty sure that at that very moment something had gone wrong.

'Hey Kaye, talk to me' I pleaded her as I was rubbing her forearm. 'What's wrong?'

She finally looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath.

'I-I kissed Effy.'

'You what?' I wasn't surprised like I was scared or something but I was surprised that it was my sister who is straighter than a ruler who kissed a girl—kissed Effy.

'I kissed her Emsy, before we part ways after our lunch and I swear I don't know what has gotten to me.'

I tried my best to hide any signs of disgust. Well it wasn't disgusting, you know kissing a girl is one of the best things that have ever been invented, well that is for me but I don't know with Katie. So I asked her for some details to how it came to kissing Effy.

'How did it all happen?' I asked her as I walked her towards the small receiving area of our hotel room.

'I don't know, believe me. All I know was she walked me towards the taxi stand after we ate lunch and I was so happy of the time we've spent together that I leant forward and kissed her.'

'Oh' was the first thing I said before I finally asked her again. 'Did she freak out? Did she runaway? Did she kiss you back?' I know that was a lot of question to ask and for her to absorb but I wanted to know everything.

'She didn't run away or freak out', Katie answered me with all honesty, and 'she even kissed me back Katie couldn't hide her smile this time and I think it was Effy who deepened our kiss.'

'Then what are you afraid of Kay?'

'I'm not gay Emsy! We all know that, even my shoes knows how much I love sucking cocks and balls.'

'Eiw! Do I really have to know that?' We started laughing to what Katie just said and we fell into a comfortable silence before I finally said something to her.

'Listen Kaye. Just because you kissed a girl, Effy for this matter does not mean you're already gay. A kiss could mean a lot, and just like with what you've said you were so happy of the time you have spent with her and that kiss only showed Effy how much you mean it and the fact that she kissed you back meant she felt the same way. You don't have to be scared for kissing her.'

Katie leaned forward and gave me a hug, 'thanks Emsy, I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here.'

'Not a problem, that's what Fitches are for.'

* * *

I haven't heard anything from Naomi. She never answered my texts and when I tried calling her, her phone was switched off. Honestly, I am surprised with my action. I don't even know why I was checking up on her, I don't even know if I have the right to do that. But what can I do, I miss her. I think it's insane cause we've only known each other for quite some time.

It was lunch time when I decided that I'm going to give her a surprise visit.

'Kay, are you going out tonight?'

'Why?'

'Uh- I wanted to use the hotel car.'

'Where are you headed?'

'To Naomi's'

'To where?'

'I've decided to visit Naomi this afternoon on her flat. I want to check how things are going on with her.'

'Alright. I'll just use a taxi if I need to go somewhere.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yeah lezza'

I couldn't hide how happy I was because Katie would let me used the hotel car so I decided to shower her with some sloppy kisses.

'Stop it! Stop it Emily or I'll changed my mind!'

'Fine. But I know you won't.'

'Fuck off!'

'I love you too Katie.'

* * *

We were on Naomi's bedroom while she was studying. She looks so lovely dealing with her coursework. It was also funny that I don't have anything to do while I was there, I couldn't talk to her at all cause she's so devoted to her books.

I got really bored waiting for her to finish, so I decided to move to her small table where there are loads of magazine. My legs felt so tired and I decided to place it on top of the other chair, when the following scenarios had occurred.

'You're gonna flunk out Naomi'

'What?'

'I said you're gonna flunk out'

'And why?'

'Well you're gonna flunk out if you keep staring on my legs'

'Who told you I was staring?'

'There's no need to tell me you were staring.'

'Well sorry, but I wasn't, not even close'

'You're obvious Naoms'

'I was?'

'Yeah'

Thank god for creating short shorts that was definitely a good destruction for Naomi. Now I got her under my control.

'Well you are wicked Fitch.'

'How did I become wicked?'

'It was clear enough that I am studying here and you came to my flat wearing those short shorts and then you moved to a table right in front of me and place your legs on top of a chair.'

'Well honey, I didn't ask you to stare and it wasn't intentional either.'

Okay that was really my intention but how did she know was I that obvious?

'I can hear your brain up from here'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'Then what was I thinking about?'

Naomi cleared her throat then continues. 'Well you were thinking about kissing me.'

I challenged her and ask 'how can you be so so sure that that's what I wanted to do, what if I'm planning of something more?'

Okay fair enough, I think I got Naomi off guard, she couldn't say anything instead she let out a sigh of defeat.

'Ems, please stop teasing me when I'm with my books!'

'What are you going to do if I keep on teasing you?' I know I wasn't just teasing her anymore, I want her right now and I don't know what just turned me on. So I have decided to climb her bed, kneel down in front of her and move her books on the floor. Naomi stared at me, her eyes starting to dilate.

'I don't know, and I don't even know if I could handle whatever you plan to do.'

'Hmm okay, maybe we can talk a little?'

'What do you wanna talk about red?'

'I don't know, how about you tell me what turns you on.'

'Are you dead serious?'

'I am' I nodded to her still kneeling uncomfortably in front of her.

'This wouldn't be fun.'

'It'll be, so just tell me.'

Naomi sat bolt upright. 'You're truly a journalist.'

'Not really, I'm more of a film maker.'

'Oh my god, are you going to film whatever we might be doing anytime soon?' Naomi's eyes narrowed.

'I'd probably tape our sex!'

'Fuck you'

'I'm teasing okay? But I really want to know what turns you on.'

'What turns you on Ems?' Her voice was resonant with suggestion.

'Uh-uh, I asked you first.'

'You're absolutely certain you're not a reporter for the tabloids?' Naomi inquired making herself more comfortable on her bed.'

'Get real, Campbell. If I were a reporter for the tabloid, I'd hardly stayed, it's not exactly a walk in the park, you know. I would have only stayed long enough to get the information I wanted, then I'd have blown this Popsicle stand, as they say. Besides weren't you the one working on a tabloid between us?'

'Right. Then you only want to know for your own satisfaction.'

'Not exactly.'

'What, then?'

'I want to know your satisfaction'

'Hmm I do like the sound of that. Okay, let's see. I guess I'd have to put, say.. red hair—long, wild, sexy red hair—freckles, brown eyes and curves at the top of my list as turn-ons. Is that what you wanted to know?'

'Don't patronize me Naoms'. It was too hard to hide my smile when Naomi had told me everything.

'Come on, Ems, give me a break! I'm telling you I could fall in a big way for a woman like you with a mouth that doesn't quit.

I pretended that Naomi had hurt my feelings. 'Ouch, really Is that what turns you on, Naomi.. oral sex?'

'Why, you planning to talk me to orgasm?' she asked baiting on me again.

'Is that what you'd like?' I suggested turning the tables.

'I'd like to see you do that.'

'You think I can't?

'I don't know Ems.'

Naomi rubbed her hands on her bare thighs. 'Sounds like what the two of us have here is good, old-fashioned stalemate, wouldn't you say?'

'Sounds like,' I answered Naomi agreeably. 'Unless, of course, you can talk me to orgasm, in which case you'd be the one to win, hands down. No pun intended.'

'A bad pun, nonetheless,' she couldn't help noting.

'Okay, you're on. Without any help from you, I might add, I'm going to find out what turns you on.'

I sounded like I was having a bet with my best mate Cook when it comes to knowing what the girls we plan on shagging would be turned on.

'Don't get in a snit about my not being more forthcoming, Ems. It'll be more interesting for both of us if you have to find out what turns me on, don't you think?'

I ignored Naomi for a minute as I plot on our game. 'When I ask you for a word, just pick one at random. Some word that appeals to you, for whatever reason. Do you understand?'

'No, but I'll humor you.'

'Good. Are you comfortable?'

'Yes.'

'Enjoy it, because it isn't going to last.'

'It's not?' Naomi frowned as she questioned me.

'No. When I'm done, you're going to want a cigarette, but before we begin you need to wear this silk scarf around your eyes. I'm having you blind folded.'

'I'm waiting..'

'Okay, give me a word.'

'What kind of word Ems?'

'An event word.'

'An event, huh? Naomi thought for a moment, then gave me her eight-by-ten-glossy smile. 'Birthday.'

I filled my mind with images, and then began fashioning the fantasy. 'It's a birthday party held on a garden.'

'Is it raining?'

'No.'

'Good.'

'The birthday is taking place on a sunny Saturday with wide expanse of lawn, fishes splashing in a lily pond, and a rose beds in full bloom. A large tent has been set up for the buffet.'

'What kind of food?'

'What kind of food?' I repeated Naomi's question.

'Yeah, remember I'm blindfolded and I can't see anything.'

'It's an early birthday party, so the caterers are preparing brunch: frittatas, brown-sugared bacon, scrambled eggs whipped with cream cheese, fresh berries in cream, butter-and-cinnamon-drenched French toast and some wine.'

'Yeah you're on a diet Ems.' Naomi smiled as she teases me.

'Shut up.'

'Sorry, go on and continue.'

'There are tables scattered on the lawn for the guests. Each table is festooned with ribbons with colors with and purple, and there are candles and fresh bouquets of dewy, garden roses. The birthday is formal, so the tables are draped with soft pastel linens and set with delicate china, crystal and gleaming silver. Can you see it Naomi?'

'Through a sort of silky haze,' Naomi said dreamily surprising.

'The musicians have taken out their instruments and are tuning up, running through the song for the birthday, something sweet, romantic as the celebrant requested.'

'What song are they playing?'

I couldn't believe how I easily gotten Naomi to participate, then it dawned me that she might be fooling around with me.

'There were a lot of song on the musicians play list, and one of them was the celebrant's favorite song.'

'And it's called?'

'Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson'

Naomi chuckled. 'Seriously Ems, that's too sexy for a morning birthday party.'

'Whatever.'

Naomi was obviously playing around; I need to let her take me seriously.

'The celebrant is inside of one of the tents, putting on her white silk organdy hat, while her girlfriend waits impatiently at the garden, for their dance. A white tulip in the lapel of her dress.'

Naomi once again, chuckled.

'Do you really have to chuckle all the time?'

'Sorry, but an Irish setter just ran by and flopped into a flower bed to lick the birthday cake icing from her nose.'

'Naomi!'

'Don't holler at me.'

I shook my head and smiled at Naomi and I absent mindedly picked up the thread of my shirt. 'Meanwhile.. the celebrant's girlfriend, went inside of the tent surprising the celebrant with a bouquet of blue roses and asked the celebrant if she's ready to meet her guests.'

'What were the celebrant and her girlfriend wearing?' Asked the eager Naomi.

'They were wearing something similar simple, sophisticated.. A lace jacket that buttons up over a cloud full of silk-organdy skirt.'

'I hope the celebrant doesn't have her beautiful red hair tucked up beneath the matching hat.'

'Naoms, I didn't say anything about her being red haired.'

'Trust me. The celebrant has red hair, brown eyes and doesn't know her string of pearls is about to break.'

'Fine, then her girlfriend got a blonde hair.'

Naomi once again gave me her eight-by-ten-glossy smile.

'So she got pearls, eh?'

'Yeah, keep up Ems. We're about to get out of the tent, guests are arriving.'

'Okay.'

'By the way Ems, the white canvas tent set up for the birthday was still empty. The caterers haven't displayed the buffet.'

'You can bet the girlfriend has the opportunity. But what about the celebrant, does she have the same thought as her girlfriend's? Or is she a bashful celebrant? I teased the now attentive Naomi.

'No.'

'Good.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because I have an idea where she's leading her girlfriend.'

Naomi raised her eyebrow. 'And where might that be?'

'Astray, one hopes. She is planning to lead her girlfriend astray, isn't she?'

'Yes.' Naomi nodded in agreement.

'Finally. In that case, I have only one complaint, maybe two.'

'What's that?'

'One. What took the girlfriend so long to realize where the celebrant was leading her? And two, has anyone ever died of kneeling for a long time?' Naomi started laughing on my second complain.

'Well, I'm not stopping you to move next to me if you want to Ems.'

Naomi couldn't help the thrill of satisfaction she felt at the sight of my uncomfortable state. Heady with my success, I began turning up the heat.

'The celebrant and her girlfriend are still inside the tent, alone, and with the tent flaps closed.'

'Scandalous. Go on..'

'I think it's time for you to give me another new word before I continue.'

'What sort of a word.'

I thought for a moment. 'Something sensual.'

'Something sensual' Naomi mused, drumming her fingers on her bed. 'I've got it. Garter.'

I couldn't help but to laugh with her idea. Really a garter though.

'Don't you think you're being eager Naoms?'

'Hell, no! If you ask me, I think I've been bloody patient.'

'But what about the guests? They might be curious of the closed tent and open it.'

'That's the thrill, isn't it? If I recall correctly, we did establish that this celebrant isn't bashful.'

'You do like your woman to be a bit of a tart, don't you?'

'Whats not to like?' Naomi challenged me once more.

'Oh no!'

'What? What?' Naomi demanded.

'The girlfriend has tucked her forefinger beneath the celebrant's strand of antique pearls and is pulling her close for a kiss, but the string has broken, scattering the pearls in the grass.'

'The girlfriend broke the celebrant's necklace on purpose', Naomi informed me.

'She did?'

'Yeah.'

'What a cad!'

'Not really, she got a good reason.'

'You mean she bought a new necklace for the celebrant to wear?'

'Mercenary little thing, aren't we? As a matter of fact, she has. But right now she has something else on her mind.'

It made me giggle that Naomi is unaware that she is helping me find her turn ons—or maybe she was turning me on instead.

'The garter, right?'

'That and bartering the pearls she finds in the grass in their feet.'

'Bartering? For what?'

'Favors from the celebrant.'

Let me guess, Naoms. Sexual favors?'

'You catch on fast Emily.'

'What if the celebrant doesn't agree to the girlfriend's blackmail?'

'She will.'

'But how do you know this?'

'Easy. The celebrant got a bit mercenary streak—she'd make a great agent—and the girlfriend has just happened to let her glimpse the velvet, jewelry box in her pocket.'

'Okay, then the girlfriend pulls out a chair and asked the celebrant to sit on her lap.'

'You gotta sit on my lap Ems, so we can make it surreal.'

I immediately moved and sat on Naomi's lap and I could tell she's a bit nervous. 'Are you getting the picture now?'

'Yes.'

The next thing I knew is that I was straddling Naomi's lap, shins resting on the bed, on either side of her. 'Mmm.. those biker shorts are tight.' I observed as I rubbed myself against Naomi's lap.

Naomi's response was a strangled groan.

'Then the girlfriend settles her hand on the celebrant's waist.' I instructed Naomi, and she immediately moved her hands.

'On the celebrant's waist, not on the breasts yet.'

'The blindfold. I misjudged…' Naomi lied.

'The celebrant then unbuttons her lace jacket, because it's warm.'

'And the girlfriend helps her, laying the lace jacket across the bedside.'

I stretched my arms high. 'Now what?' I asked Naomi as I felt her move my shirt.

'The celebrant is waiting for the girlfriend to slip her camisole over her head.'

Moving her hand very carefully, Naomi tucked her fingers beneath the bottom edge of my shirt and tugged it over my head.

I decided to tease Naomi once again. 'In case you're wondering, the girlfriend's hands go back to the celebrant's waist'. I heard her let out a sigh of defeat.

'I was afraid of that,' Naomi grumbled, reluctantly following my directions.

'What about the girlfriend's mouth?' Naomi asked hopefully.

'The girlfriend isn't ready to be kissed, not just yet.'

'How about things other than kissing?'

Now, it was my turn to challenge her, 'Such as?'

Naomi leaned forward, her warm breath brushing on the shell of my ear. 'Such as licking and sucking, if the celebrant says please,' she rasped.

My pulse quickened, I immediately did what she was bidding. 'Yes please.'

Naomi traced the full sexy pout of my lips with her furled tongue.. suggestively, slowly, exquisitely.

When she didn't kiss me, I felt bereft, despite my instruction not to. She lowered her mouth to my neck and began sucking gently, giving me a hickey. A naughty thrill stole through me.

She paused to whisper decadent suggestions of what she would do to me if only time permitted.

Escalating the pitch and fever of the moment, Naomi moved her mouth from my neck towards my breasts, sucking hard and urgently on one pearled nipple. My response was immediate and overwhelming. I moaned loudly and caught my breath.

Naomi favored the other nipple with the same treatment, until the slight, aching warmth in my loins became a throbbing need.

'Please.' Naomi said, her lips on my ear again, nibbling, coaxing. 'Please, baby, please.'

'Is this the favor number two?'

'Yes.' Now Naomi's breathing was shallow, her teeth raking on my earlobe.

'Then in that case, you may kiss the celebrant.'

'Can I take off the blindfold?'

'No.'

Her lips descended to devour me in a slow, consuming caress that was a pantomime of lovemaking. Naomi began tearing off her clothes and I eagerly helped her out and I finally let her remove the blindfold. Our passion was unstoppable force, an avalanche, a river flooding its banks, a volcano erupting. Nothing in the world could stop our desperate need. We had to have, must have each other. Nothing could ever stop us. And that was how our first physical encounter went through, something way different from our verbal encounter when we first met.

**_Whew! Longest chapter everrrr. Tell me what you think on the box below. And also, I chose the song "Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson" cause its such a good sex song. Try listening. ;)_**

**_-F._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, here we go!**

Waking up right beside a beautiful red headed girl was something I really wasn't expecting to happen too soon, that I even forgot how it all began. Honestly, at this very moment I have already tip-toed and made my way out of the house, but then I remember, we are inside my room. This is my flat. But there could still be a possibility for me to run outside. But no, I'm here sat still in my bed, biting my nails and looking down Emily's naked body.

After a few more minutes, Emily stirred and moved closer to me as she opened her eyes and smiled thoughtfully to me, 'So, are you enjoying what you see?'

'Excuse me?'

Emily sat up, getting closer and closer to me. 'I'm teasing you Naoms, I was just asking if you're enjoying the way you perv on me.'

'Cheeky, but I wasn't perving on you.'

'Whatever' Emily rolled her eyes before leaning forward and kissing me. God, seriously who in this crazy world would have their mouth taste so sweet first thing in the morning? I think it's only Emily. I really love her taste.

It was after lunch time when Emily decided to go home and honestly I immediately miss her presence. Her smile, her laughter and bubbly attitude were suddenly missed. I was abruptly taken back to reality when my phone started ringing. I ran towards the coffee table where I left my phone and answered the call from Effy.

_God took you ages to answer my call again._

**_Sorry, I was taking a pee when you called._**

_Oh alright. Anyways, are you free at the moment or do you have anything plan for the afternoon?_

**_No. Not that I'm aware of. Do you have anything in mind right now Eff?_**

_Not really, but would you like to meet up and have a coffee with your old bestfriend?_

**_Sure. Where do you wanna meet up?_**

_At the usual. _

A rush of panic went directly through my veins after Effy have told me she wanted to meet up at the usual coffee shop we go to every time one of us got a big problem to deal with.

**_Alright, meet you there in an hour. _**

* * *

After we hung up, I quickly took a shower and left my flat and went to the coffee shop to meet Effy. I'm really hoping that there's nothing too serious for us to talk about.

As expected, Effy was once again late. So I went inside and ordered my own coffee while waiting for her. All of a sudden my phone buzzed, retrieving a text coming from Emily.

_Hey there sexy girl.—E_

_Sexy girl eh? – N_

_Hmm mm. I believe I've sent this message to the right person?—E_

_If you were trying to send message to Naomi Campbell who isn't a model, then yes you've got the right person.—N_

_Oh that's great. So how've you been?—E_

_Well, I'm seating here alone in a coffee shop waiting for Effy who happens to be a natural late, and other than that I'm great. How about you?—N_

_Aww I wish I was there to make you feel complete and not alone. And I'm fine, just couldn't stop thinking about you. As always. ;)—E_

_Thanks I supposed. And there we go again with Emily Fitch's famous ";)".—N_

_Oy! It's not famous. I only used it to you.—E_

_Alright if you say so.—N_

_Anyways, do you fancy going out with me? Like a dinner or something?—E_

_Is Ms. Fitch asking me on a date?—N_

_Yes Ms. Campbell she is.—E_

I was about to fire another reply to Emily when suddenly a hand tapped on my shoulder.

'Emily'

'Jesus Eff! You could have given me a heart attack!'

'It's not my fault when you were miles away and busy nibbling on your phone when I came here.'

'Why do you have to call me Emily?'

'Nope. I wasn't calling you Emily, you stupid. I know your name. I only meant it that Emily was the reason you were smiling from ear to ear. I haven't seen you smile like that before. '

'Oh fuck off Elizabeth!' Came my sulky answer as I typed in my reply to Emily.

_Sorry for answering you late, Effy has arrived which means I have to sadly stop our conversation. I'll try to call you up later about the details of our date?—N_

_Sounds great then. Send my regards to Eff. Bye!—E_

'Am I all yours now?'

I rolled my eyes as I answered Effy. 'Yes. What would you like to talk about that we even meet up here?'

'Relax, you looked worried you know.'

'I'm relaxed and I'm not worried. I'm just wondering why we gotta meet here, in the coffee shop where we always talk when one of us is depressed or got some problem.'

'You know me so well Campbell.'

'Well we've known each other since middle school. So is there a problem?'

'Not really a big problem. But I wanted to talk to you about this.' Then Effy took a sip on her coffee.

I shuffled to my seat and asked her, 'then what is this all about? I'm all ears.'

Effy took a deep breath before answering me and I kind of felt a bit nervous to whatever she might be telling me. I don't know I think I'm all paranoid again.

'Well you remember Katie right? Katie Fitch.'

'Yes. That's Emily's twin. What about her?'

'You gotta listen to me carefully yeah?'

'I told you already I'm all ears even though I wanna take a bite from my cake now.'

Effy let out another deep breath before finally answering.

'Well the other day, Thursday to be exact, she went to office to give you some documents Emily asked her to send you since she was feeling a bit sick that day. When she was about to leave, I asked her if she fancies having a coffee with me and she said yes. So we went for a coffee everything was doing great and I really had a great time with her. I even accompanied her to the bus stop and while we there, all of a sudden something happened.'

There was a pause. Effy looked embarrassed or nervous, something I really couldn't read yet.

'Go on Eff.'

'Katie kissed me. She kissed me while we were on a public place.'

I was pretty sure my mouth fell open with her revelation but I never want her to feel unease, so I asked her what happened next and honestly it surprised me.

'What did you do? Did you freak out?'

'No. I didn't.' Effy looked down and continues to answer me. 'I—I kissed her back and I liked the kissed.'

'OMG.'

'What? It's something wrong right? I think I should apologize to her for kissing her back but I don't know. Ugh, why do I feel scared?'

I immediately protested and told her that it's not wrong. Because come on, it was just a girl kiss or maybe it's freaking her out because she kissed a girl. Well I mean I know Effy isn't as gay as I am, she haven't exclusively dated girls even though she shagged a girl twice I think, but it was long long time ago. Way back in our uni days.

'Eff, you don't have to apologize to her. It'll be too awkward now, especially the fact that you liked the kiss.'

'I know. But I don't want to scare her off or something.'

'Babe, I'm sure you didn't scare her off. Calm down, cause if she got scared in the first place she would stop the kiss when you kissed her back.'

'But she's straight, isn't she?'

'I don't know. I think not really straight.'

'You mean bisexual?'

'Probably. I don't wanna jump into conclusion.'

'Okay. So how are things between you and Emily?'

'Define "things between you and Emily".'

'Come on. You know what I meant. You were smiling a lot while you were texting her. And honestly babe, I haven't seen you smile that bright for the longest time.'

I let out a sigh of defeat cause come on knowing an Effy Stonem, it would be very impossible to deny things. It's like a problem with her. You try to deny deny deny and deny things, she'll still end up discovering things to herself so it's best to tell her.

'Well she went to my flat yesterday. She said she hasn't seen me in like ages so she decided to visit me. A surprise visit.'

'And somebody took you by surprise. I need details Campbell.'

'Well she basically seduced me.' I was pretty sure Effy's eyes widened when I told her about this. 'I can't give out the entire details Eff and you know that.'

Effy scoffed. 'Of course I know. So you two did it? You know shagged?'

'Yes we did.' Now I know I was starting to blush.

'So?'

'What do you mean so?'

'How was she in bed?'

Mental images of a naked Emily suddenly flashed on my head before I answered Effy. 'Well she's really great. She's got some erotic imagination or should I say fantasies.'

Effy raised her eyebrow, 'Like what?'

'Seriously Eff?'

Effy nods. 'Fine. She had me blind folded as she tries to discover some things about me.'

'Kinky. Leave it there though I don't want other details now. Don't pollute my innocent mind.'

'Fuck off Effy you don't have an innocent mind.'

'Well right. You want to go to a bar?'

'I would love to Eff, but I'd be going out tonight with Ems.'

'So she's still got time?'

'What do you mean she still got time?'

'Well Katie told me they're going back to Bristol tomorrow lunch time.'

'What she never said anything to me about that?'

* * *

'Hey!'

'Hey yourself.'

'What's wrong Naoms? You sound upset. Would you like me to come over instead of having dinner?'

'No. You're not coming anywhere near me!'

'Wh-Why? What have I done?'

'Bullocks! I'm pretty sure you know what I am up to!'

'Naoms I really don't know. Look, I'm gonna hung up now and have a reroute to your flat, we'll talk this over okay?'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I know it was rude to end the call just like that, but come on I'm really pissed. Do I really have to hear it from someone else? And not from Emily herself? As I was pouring wine on my glass, my door bell suddenly rang. Ugh she really came here.

Another door bell.

'Come on Naoms I know you're there. Talk to me please?'

'No. Leave me alone and forget about the dinner.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. We were okay this morning, we were kinda flirting.'

'There's no we. And we weren't flirting.'

'Really? Well I just felt you doing your eight-by-ten-glossy smile.'

'Fuck off.'

'Again. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.'

'Fine. I'm going to tell you but I'm not letting you come in and promise me to leave right after I tell you the reason.'

'If that's want you want. I'll just squat here in front of your door.'

'Like what I told you earlier, I was with Effy and she told me you're going back to Bristol tomorrow at lunchtime. Like come on, why do I have to be the last one to know?'

'I didn't tell Effy about it.'

'Yes I know you didn't cause it was Katie who told her! At least Katie here got the consolation of letting Effy know. But you? We spent the entire Friday here. You could've just squeezed it in to our conversations, but no you don't seem to care of telling me!'

'Naoms, it wasn't like what you see it. I wanted to tell you about it, I just couldn't get the right timing. I'm actually planning to tell you about it tonight. On our date.'

I bitterly scoffed making sure I let Emily feel I'm growing mad now.

'What date? We're not going to have a date! Forget it Fitch, I'm not going out with you. Just go on again with your normal life. Get off of my front door and leave me alone.'

I don't know why but tears started to fell on my cheeks and my hands were shaking and I was sweating a lot.

'Don't do this to me Naoms. Please let me explain. Listen to me please.'

OMG she's crying but no, Naomi don't let her tears wash over your anger.

'No Emily. I'm sorry but you have to go. I don't want to see- rather hear anything else coming from you. Leave me alone.'

'Naomi please.'

'I'm serious Emily please leave.'

'Okay. I'm leaving you alone now if that's what you want me to do. I respect you Naomi and I'm sorry if I let you down and I really didn't mean to let you know last.'

As soon as I heard her made her steps on the elevator my tears freely fell off my eyes. My chest started to hurt. I don't understand how Emily could do this to me; I thought we were doing so well.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I just realized that my fanfic is already two-months old and it makes me happy that somehow there are people who follows, favorite and reviews the story. Here's the 10****th**** chapter everyone. I don't know if this one is good enough, maybe reviews can give justice then?** *_hides back to my rabbithole_***- F.**

Cook's POV

It's been a week since we got back from Cardiff but I've never seen my best mate Emily laugh or smile and it bothers me to see her that way since its been ages the last I saw her this upset. Me and Katie both have tried every little thing we can to cheer her up, but she ends up being either cross with me or with her twin, so Katie have decided to leave her alone until she gains back her lively mood.

I can't leave her that way, I know there's really something wrong and I'm in great need of finding out what's going on her mind, even though she'll take a piss on me. I'm never gonna let the same old thing happen to her ever again.

* * *

Our band were having a rehearsal at Freddie's shed and I've convinced Emily to be there so she could somehow forget whatever the fuck is bothering her and I'm glad that she has agreed.

I playfully nudged her as I stood right in front of the sofa where she was sat, 'You alright red?'

She only gave me sigh.

'Cook, we're all set. Ready for our practice mate?' Freddie called out and I turned around towards them to ask them for a few second and Freddie nods.

I turned my attention back to Emily and as I stare at her further she gets too timid and I couldn't help but to sigh in frustration. I can no longer stand seeing Emily like this and I feel so helpless not knowing what do to.

'Ems, I'm heading off with the band yeah? And we'll start our practice if you feel like talking just do it okay? I'll be right here.' She gave me a shrug.

We went on for about two hours of practice when Emily finally stood up and say something.

'Cook' she calls my name helplessly, and I know at that very moment something's isn't right so I rushed to her side and ask her what's wrong. Right at that moment when I stood beside her she collapsed on the floor and starts shaking and crying. I hug her tightly hoping this isn't really like before when we were younger.

_I could still remember every bits of it; we were in our middle school. It was the stage where Emily was getting to her senses that she was gay. At first she thought it was just some lame cute girl crush from an older girl named April from our school. Yeah that fucking stupid bitch April who broke Emily's heart after Emily refused giving her a drunken sex. She got so fragile after that fucking stupid bitch have humiliated her in front of everyone in school and not just that, she even outed Emily in front of a family holiday. She was so depressed after those series of humiliation in which I can't stand how hurt she gets. She belittled herself all the time, thinking that's how people see her. And right at the very moment when I saw how hurt she was, I promised not only myself but also to her that I'll never leave her side and I'll be there no matter what it takes to make her all alright._

I was brought back to reality when Emily gripped my hands to wrap around her. I whispered soothing words to her ears until she finally stopped crying and I moved her back to the sofa. Thankfully Freddie and the rest of the band have decided to leave us both alone. I reached for a glass of water and gave it to Emily who willingly takes it.

'Thanks Cook' she says as softly as she can and I can't almost hear it.

I wanted to ask her again, what's wrong but I didn't want to push her any harder. So I just sigh as I rubbed my hand on the small of her back, and I guess she noticed that I wanted to talk about it so she lets out a deep sigh before opening up.

'Cook' she calls out again with her croaky husky voice.

I shifted my position so I was looking at her. 'Yeah?'

'Sorry for breaking down, I just feel upset right now. You know? I had a fight with Naomi the night before we went back here.' She begins.

I wanted to protest and call Naomi a bitch but Emily gave me the look that she wants to go on.

'It wasn't her fault Cook; I'm the one who's to blame here.' She continues and I can't seem to figure out why, so I asked her.

'How was it your fault?'

She tuts and told me the reason.

'Remember me leaving the hotel all dressed up and excited? I was about to meet Naomi that time for a date. But while I was on my way to pick her up as a surprise instead of meeting her at the restaurant as we agreed earlier, I decided to call her, she was—she was just so mad. She starts yelling at me. So I decided to drive to her flat as quickly as possible. When I get there, it took her ages to open the door but you know what to my surprise, she didn't open it. I sat outside her door as I let her speak and tell me why she was so mad. She said she's mad that I made her feel so special when after all I'm leaving her cause I'm going back here in Bristol. She's so fucking mad at me hence I tried to explain, all she ever does was to cut me off. The worst part of it? She told me to fuck off and go on with my normal life and forget about her, forget whatever happens to us. She even rubbed on my face that at least Katie gave Effy a consolation of letting her know that we're going back here.'

Red ended up giving another sigh before starting crying all over again. I tried to process everything that she said and honestly, I think Naomi has overreacted about everything. Like, come on seriously, why is she so mad as if Emily cheated on her or did something worst. I notice Emily fidgeting beside me and she tries to get air as much as she can after crying really hard and she went on.

'How can I fucking go on with my normal life when I'm starting to like her a lot.' She chuckled sarcastically and paused.

'Have you tried sending her a message or calling her since we got back here?' I questioned.

'Yeah I did and I never get a reply and if I try calling her she ends up cancelling the call and even turning off her phone for like ages.'

'You know I'm never good at giving advises I'm shit and all that, but I can ask Peter, our manager to push our gig in Cardiff so you can go back there earlier than what is planned'. I stated hoping it'll cheer her up.

Emily shook her head in my surprise. 'No Cook, apparently I don't know how I'll face her after what I've done.'

'But Em, you can do it, I know she'll accept any explanation you have in hand. So just give me few minutes to talk to Peter about our gig alright?' Then she nods.

After the call I made, I immediately informed Em that we are set off to Cardiff over the weekend and I saw her flinch a little bit but then she lightens up and smiles for the first time we went back here. 'Thanks Cook.'

'Welcome Em, you know you always are. You're my little red aren't you?'

She nods and speak out. 'Can I ask you a little favor Cook?'

'No matter how big or small it is I'm willing to give. Sex or no sex involved I said with a wink.

I was answered with a roll of her eyes. 'I'm serious Cook.'

'Sorry, what is it then?'

'Have you heard of _**The Click Five's song called Just the Girl?**_'

I tried to remember the familiarity of the song she asked me and I nod.

'You think your band can play it or maybe I can sing it?'

'Are you telling me you're going back as our female vocalist?'

Emily shrugs, 'who knows.'

'Well we can rehearse that by tomorrow.'

'Alright'. Emily grins and it gave me a feeling she'll be okay again in no time.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go with the 11th chapter; this involves POV from everyone except for Emily. We'll have hers on the 12th.

On this chapter too, I have included the lyrics of the song where I have based the title of this fanfic, its called**_ Just the Girl by Click 5_**.

Enjoy! :)

-F

* * *

**Effy**

It's been awhile since we had a really busy Friday here at South Wales Echo, given the fact that's it's not yet the month end. People are rushing from here and there, this is a huge chaos. I even find myself really busy finishing my articles since I only have 2 more hours left to finish 3 articles. I honestly can't wait any longer for this day to end. I just wanna booze up to some of the local bars.

As I continue on focusing writing my second article, I was suddenly distracted with the constant vibration of my phone that is charging on the cabinet behind me. I stood up and was a bit surprise to see who the caller was. I answered the call wondering what business Cook wanted from me.

_'Hey Eff it's me Cook'_

_'Hey what's up?'_

_'I was just wondering if you and blondie are in for some drinking tonight.'_

_'I thought you're back in Bristol?'_

_'Actually we just came back here earlier this morning.'_

The moment he said "we" I immediately smiled as I remember the time I have spent with Katie and I wonder if he was referring to her. So I subtly asked him.

_'We? You mean you aren't alone.'_

_'Nope. I'm with the band.'_

Of course he'd be with them. I sighed before I continue answering him, but before I continued I was interrupted by Cook.

_'The twins are here with me too.'_

_'Oh great. The more the merrier then.'_

_'I need your help Effy.'_

I felt sudden strange hearing Cook's serious voice.

_'Spill it and I'm all ears.'_

_'I don't know if you are aware about this. But Red and Blondie got into a fight before we went back here. Although I felt like they both overreacted about it. Anyways, Red wants to make sure she'll see and talk to Naomi right now so would it be possible for you not to mention to her that we're here? She wants it to be a surprise.'_

_'Although Naomi really hates surprises for some reasons I would definitely be glad to drag her down to the bar.'_

_'Cool. Thanks Eff, this means a lot to me I hate seeing Emily upset. '_

_'Don't worry. I got this covered.'_

_'Okay, I'll text you the details of the bar we'd be playing. See tonight.'_

_'Bye.'_

As soon as I hung up the phone. I immediately sent Naomi a message on our internal messenger inviting her to go to the bar and I'm glad she willingly agreed.

**Naomi**

I'm really glad that Effy decided on going out tonight since I'm really stressed out from work and I think if I stay at home I'll just be thinking about Emily. I honestly miss her, I really do but I'm not so sure if I am ready to talk to her as of the moment.

I honestly feel guilty as well knowing that I never answered any of her text messages and I even turn off my phone every time she tries to call me. I just hope that when the times comes that I'm ready to explain everything to her she would still be willing enough to listen to me.

I'm almost done fixing my stuff and was about to turn my computer off when a knock on my door came through. I opened the door and was surprised what I saw. A delivery guy stood in front of my door with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. I was wondering who they came from until I notice a card attached to it which reads as: **_I'm sorry Naoms. Hope we can sort things out the soonest.-Ems._**

My heart flipped down to my stomach when I read the card. I never imagine that Emily would do such action because I've been thinking that she might be really pissed with me by now. I guess, somehow I'm still lucky.

After a few minutes, I heard another knock on my door and this time its Effy and that means we're leaving.

As soon as Effy entered my office, a wide smirk crossed her face the moment her eyes land on the flowers resting on my table.

'What?'

'Nothing Naomi.'

'If you want to say something, save it. Don't ruin my Friday night.'

'Woah. Calm your tits, bitch. So what are you planning with those flowers?'

'Well clearly, I can't take it to the club so I'll just leave it here. So give me a few seconds to have this fixed on the base.'

As soon as I finish fixing the flowers and turned towards Effy I was surprised to see her indulging over my box of chocolates.

'Excuse me, I believe those are mine.'

Effy rolled her eyes and said 'Oh come on, don't tell me you're not gonna share it with your favorite bestfriend.'

'Obviously you're the only best friend I have so that means you're my favorite unfortunately.'

'Unfortunately eh?'

'Whatever. Can we just leave now please?'

**Katie**

I've never expected to be back on Cardiff as early as now, cause Emily and I have agreed to come back after a month, but I honestly can't stand seeing Emily all upset plus I'd get to see Effy again so I agreed coming with her and Cook back here.

Yes, I'm excited to see Effy again and it feels a bit weird cause I've never been like this to a girl before. I have consulted Emily about this before but then she told me that I should stop worrying about it, it doesn't mean life would be over if I end up with a girl and she's right there's nothing wrong about it, like if that person would make me all happy and I'm cool about it.

I was probably thinking a lot that I didn't even heard Emily calling me.

'Hello? Earth to Katie please.'

'Huh?'

'Kaye, I was asking you if we need to call a room service or we'll have our lunch outside.'

'Well if we're going to eat out there's a huge possibility that we'll bump in to Naomi then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.'

'I should call now right?'

'Yeah, I'm starving

**Effy**

We were on our way to the bar when Cook sent me a text message saying they're already there and to make sure Naomi doesn't get to see Emily before we start playing.

I got a little bit confused why there's such a need for us to keep things secret with Naomi so I decided to text him.

'_Why do we have to keep as a secret?'_

_'Cause it's a surprise according to Red.'_

_'Well I do hope that she is aware how much Naomi hates surprises.'_

_'Yes she does. But this one's a different surprise.'_

_'How different?' I questioned Cook._

_'Red's going to sing with us tonight and it's for Naomi.'_

_'Oh really. I thought she only sings when she's drunk.'_

_'Hell no. She used to be our band's female vocalist before she got too busy with her freelance shit. So I'm gonna ask you again, let's keep this as a secret.'_

_'Alright then.'_

As soon as we stood in front of the bar I noticed Naomi frowning.

'Hey you alright?'

'Yeah? But isn't it the same bar where Emily sang to me before?'

I shrugged before answering her 'Why does it bother you? It's just a bar, everybody goes.'

'I know, it's just that this is the place where everything about us has started.'

'So? There's no big deal about it. We're here to have fun and not to sulk Naomi.'

She sighed and finally we walked inside the bar.

The moment we entered the bar, I immediately made an excuse of going to the bathroom so I could go and see Cook.

'Cook!'

'Eff, you made it!'

'Course. I told you we're coming. Sup Emily'.

'Hey Eff.'

'Naomi's getting our drinks just in case you're wondering if she's with me.'

'Can you guys seat near the stage?'Emily asked me in her softest voice.

'Sure I will and I better get going she might be wondering where I've been.'

'Thanks.'

'And Ems, stop worrying yeah?'

**Naomi**

Okay seriously what's taking Eff so long? I've already ordered our drinks and yet she's still not here.

'Hey'

'Hey yourself. I was about to send a search party on the bathroom.'

'Sorry I know it took me awhile, blame it on the long line.'

'Whatever.'

'Hey let's move to the table near the stage.'

Honestly I didn't intend to move somewhere else since I was feeling a bit comfortable to where we were seated but then come to think of it it'll be better if we sit somewhere near while we watch bands who performs live.

The moment we headed to the table Effy was aiming for, the bar's host finally introduced the band who'd be playing for that night and I was a bit surprised to know that it was Cook's band. Okay I was never aware about that.

'You know anything about this Eff?'

'Maybe?'

It normally does annoy me when Effy don't give me the answers to the things I needed to know. I was about to answer Effy again when Cook started talking and Katie sat beside Effy.

'Hello Naomi' Katie greeted me before she took a swig on her glass of wine.

'You gotta be kidding me'

'Nope we're not, you'll gonna love this.'

'Fuck off Katie.'

I think we have drinking up a bit that I didn't get the chance to listen to Cook's bands first set of song or maybe they had performed really quick but whatever it was I feel bad that I didn't actually listen to them. But the next thing that happened was something that really brought my interest. Cook introduces their female vocalist. I never know they had a female vocalist she wasn't there the last time I've seen them perform and it was only Emily who sang with them.

When their female vocalist stood up in the stage, I swear I almost choke when I saw her. It was Emily I didn't realize she's part of this band. I turned to look at Effy and Katie who both only shrugged at me.

'This better be good'

'Emsy's always good Naomi. You have to see the best in her.'

'Hey everyone, I'm Emily and most of you have probably seen me perform on this stage before singing "Call Me Maybe" and go on and laugh at me for choosing that song I was drunk but fuck me sideways, I meant every single word I said before singing that song. So yeah tonight, I'd be seeing for the same girl I had sung before. She's right here on the front table. Naomi this one's for you.'

'She's gotta be kidding me.'

'Just listen Naomi.'

_"Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head."_

Okay that was a good performance and I honestly can't stop smiling to how adorable Ems is while she's singing and all I wanted to do was to go up there and kiss her but no I can't I need to control myself I'm still mad at her after all. She still needs to explain things to me.

'So did you like it Naomi? Should I call Emily here now?'

'Whatever pleases you Katie.'

'Emily!'

I have to admit my heart beats really fast the moment I saw Ems heading towards us. It has been exactly 3 weeks the last time I've seen her and talk to her.

'Mind if I join you?'

'I don't mind. Effy?'

'No I don't.'

'Are you guys ganging me up on this again?'

'No we're not. We just wanted to know if you want Emily to be here too, right Katie.'

'Actually, I think we need some privacy—if that's fine with you Ems?'

'Uh sure.'

'So let's go?'

'Yeah, we're you wanna go?'

'We can head off to my flat. We can have some vodka there.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

I think I was being a bit rude to Katie and Effy for leaving them behind but I think it would be the best if I could be with Emily alone; at least we can sort things out in private. I'm still hoping we can fix everything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey loves I'm freaking back! Sorry it took me a bit while to update, I've been busy with work that every time I got home all I wanna do is lie and sleep. Anyways, as promised this chapter is all about Emily's POV. **

**Note: Sorry I had to re upload this cause the one I uploaded earlier got a load of errors, plus I said on the last part****_ "Reviews wouldn't help" when I meant to say "Reviews wouldn't hurt."_**

**So, chapter 12 here we go!**

* * *

We were seated on a taxi and Naomi was all quiet and just staring outside the window, while I am seated next to her nervously. Yes I'm nervous because I don't know what will happen to us now. There are a lot of what if's that's running through my mind and I know this shouldn't be this way, but no I just couldn't help it.

'Naoms, you alright?'

'Yeah'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

After a few more minutes, the taxi already stopped right in front of Naomi's flat. She was supposed to pay for it but then I insisted that I'll pay.

'Naoms, let me pay for it, it's the least I can do.

She shrugged and answered me 'alright if you wished to.'

The next thing I know is that we were both inside her flat.

'You know, it was a little cliché for you to do that kind of action.' Naomi stated.

'Wait, what?'

'You heard me Emily, don't play fools.'

'Well I'm not.'

Naomi sarcastically laughed to what I've just said. 'Really Ems? What do you think of me after your stupid song everything would change and all that has happened to us will go back? Well guess what honey, you're wrong!'

I was trying my best to be calmed but I just couldn't because I got hurt with what she just said. 'Listen Naomi, I know you're all that pissy with me at this very moment and I know is it wasn't just because of the song but because of leaving you and getting back to Bristol. You know, to tell you honestly I don't see any reason why you are so mad at me for going back to Bristol you never even listen to any explanations I've got.'

Naomi looked a little confused; 'Well explain now why you left me all of a sudden.'

We were seated on her dining table when I started telling her everything.

'Naomi, I never left you. Never will, even if you'd be pushing me away. I know I went home to Bristol a couple of weeks ago and it wasn't like I'm never coming back again. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't tell you about it, when I actually tried to. Remember I asked you out for a dinner?'

She nods without saying anything.

I cleared my throat and continued, 'I was going to tell you about it that night and tell you the reason why Katie and I decided to go home all of a sudden. We went home immediately because I got a call from one of Bristol's largest Media Agency and they wanted to talk to me about directing their latest advertisement. It was a very great opportunity for me that is why I immediately said yes and agreed to setting up a meeting with them, and honestly I was supposed to go back here by next month but then—'

'But then what?' Naomi interrupted.

'Uh—I decided to decline it on the last minute of finalizing everything we needed for the advertisement.'

'Why? You just said it was a great opportunity for you.' Naomi look shocked.

'Well yes, but I wouldn't be that happy knowing we're not okay.'

'Are you trying to tell me that you declined it for me?'

'Yes'

'Ems—you don't have to.'

'Yes I had to. I know this might be too early to say but—I don't see myself being happy or successful in fulfilling my dreams if none of them involving you. I want to be happy and successful and be able to share all the good things I have and might have with you and only you.'

For a few moments, we both fell into silence, silence that keeps me worrying so I decided to tell her everything.

'Naomi, I like you. I really do and if living here in Cardiff will do best to both of us, I'd gladly move in with you or maybe somewhere near you. I want to wake up every morning and sleep every night happy knowing I have you in my life.'

'Wow'

'Is that all you can say?'

She didn't say anything to me again, instead she stood up and I thought she was going to ask me to leave but no, she took my hand and guided me to the living room and had me pushed up against the wall. Nervously kissing me on my neck and I reached for her face so I could kiss her on lips. The kiss wasn't rushed or passionate but a kiss of both happiness and forgiveness.

All of a sudden, we were both on the floor continuously kissing, I slowly flipped us so I was on top of her but I made sure that I would never leave her sweet lips. Naomi moaned as I run my tongue on her lips and granted me the access I needed. I moaned back as soon as I felt her tongue dancing with my own and her hands suddenly went to my bum, I took it as a good sign so I run my fingers on the inside of her shirt and I groaned the moment I felt her shiver under my touch.

The next thing I knew is I was pressing and rubbing my thigh in between her legs and I felt her dig her fingernails on my hair and felt her arch up a bit as I continue my assault over her body.

All of a sudden, Naomi pulled back.

'What?'

'Sorry. Sorry I can't do this.'

'Naoms.'

She couldn't look me in the eyes no matter how I wanted her to.

'I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry.'

I slowly lift her chin so I can look into her blue eyes. 'Why are you being sorry?'

'Because you are being sweet and all to me, you confessed your feelings for me while I'm here being confused and all.'

I honestly felt a bit sad with what she just told me but I needed to secure her with something.

'Naoms, listen to me. I might have confessed all my feelings for you but I don't expect you to have it reciprocated. I'd rather have you as my friend than not to have you at all, okay?' She nods.

'We don't have to rush anything right? I think I just need to think it over Emily.'

'Don't worry I can wait when you're ready.'

'Thanks'

'Although it'll be great you know—to be with you.'

'So I'm just the girl you're looking for eh?'

'Oy! Don't make fun of it okay? I've never been romantic to anyone before.'

'Okay'

'Okay?'

'Okay!'

I couldnt help but to grin seeing Naomi's eight-by-ten-glossy smile.

'Emily, you kinda look like an idiot doing that grin.'

'Sorry, it's just that finally you're giving me that smile.'

'What smile?'

'The famous Naomi Campbell eight-by-ten-glossy smile.'

'Whatever'

'Hey. I believe I was promised with a vodka.'

'Oh right let me get one.'

Naomi left and went to get the vodka she promised me. As I was left on the floor I can't stop smiling knowing that she didn't ask me to leave after I told her how I feel about her. It made me so happy and relieved to be honest even though she might not feel the same way for me.

After a few minutes Naomi came back from the kitchen with 2 glasses and wine.

'Hey'

'Hi'

'I don't know if you feel having a red wine right now but if you don't I can get you vodka.'

'It's alright. You know we can have red wine first then vodka later.'

'Are you planning to get me drunk?' Naomi asked me as she pours wine on our glasses.

'No. Well maybe, I don't know'

'Are you planning to stay?'

'If you let me'

'Well a company over the weekend wouldn't hurt.'

Everything was doing okay for us. We've spent almost long hours of the night just talking about anything. We already consumed vodka and two bottles of red wine. I have to admit, this night is turning to a happy bliss.

It was my turn to fill up our glass with vodka when I notice Naomi lying on the floor next to me.

'You're tired?'

'Not really.'

'You know if you're tired its fine, we can go to sleep.'

'You sure?'

'Yes I am. Go to your room now and I'll just clean up here so it would be in order before I sleep here.'

'Don't sleep here Esmsy' Naomi pouted at me, her cutest pout.

'Where do you want me to sleep? Outside? I never imagine you'd do that to me.'

'Will you shut up? You're going to sleep on my room. Beside me, so leave everything here, I'll clean it up when I wake up.'

I nodded at her violently that I felt my neck snap. 'Okay' and we walked hand in hand towards her room.

'You can stay here on the right side of the bed, cause I love staying near the window I just do'

'Alright'

'I'll get you some spare shirt and pyjamas so you can change.'

'Thanks'

After Naomi gave me the shitty shirt with big bird on it and the pyjamas with hearts, she went to her bathroom to take a quick shower before going to bed. When I turn around I saw her not wearing her top now and guess what I turned in to a 16 year old horny me again and went inside the bathroom too.

'Shit! You scare me Ems'

'Sorry. I just saw you not wearing anything and I couldn't stand not doing about it.'

'Perv'

'Well you want it don't you?'

'But I have to shower'

'Is it necessary?'

The next thing I know now is we continued whatever we have started earlier on the living room. I started it by pushing her against the bathroom wall, attacking her neck and caressing her forearm. I felt her shivering over my touch once again. I've decided to kiss her on her lips and run my tongue on her lips to ask for my favorite access. I'm glad I was given what I was really needing.

Naomi moaned as our tongues danced into a synchronized sensation, both forgetting everything wrong that ever happened to us. I slowly pulled back from the kiss so I can removed my own clothing; I was surprised with her willingness to help. Once my shirt was on the floor, Naomi took the chance of licking from my jaw down to my cleavage sending irresistible shiver down my spine. I wonder if she ever knows how much she is turning me on right now, and I could honestly feel how wet I am in my centre. I can't hold it anymore; I needed to feel her inside me and taking my soul somewhere we both don't know. I needed her to make me feel that I'm not in a reverie, that this is reality.

I think she heard whatever that was running through my mind because as she pressed on her lips on mine once again, she freed my suffocated breasts from my bra, nibbling my nipples until they felt erected and sore. Sore from her loving touch, that I have longed. 'Naomi, please stop the teasing.' I told her breathlessly, letting her know I needed her to fuck me right here and right now.

She shifted our bodies so I was the one leaning on the walled tiles, she squealed a bit from the slippery floor and I immediately grabbed her arm. 'You alright?' 'Yes' she answered me, looking at my eyes, with her oh so dilated dark blue eyes.

Naomi slowly dropped my knickers on the floor, moving her thighs in between my legs.

'You're wet. So wet.'

'I'm blaming you.' I grinned at her.

She pressed her thighs on my centre as she sucked on my breasts and licking my nipples. I took a light push of her head towards me so I can feel her mouth right on my breasts. The next thing I know was she was now rubbing her thumb on my clit, feeling my wetness. I begged her once more, 'Naomi, I need you to fuck me—please.' I think this time it worked as she entered me with her slender finger slowly but surely and as I arched closer to her she entered another finger on my cunt, pumping and pounding, taking me breathless the way I wanted her to. Few more pumps and I could feel my orgasm getting nearer and nearer. Her thrusts went faster than I expected it to be and in just a snap of a finger I came to her fingers screaming her lovely name.

She kissed me as I slowly went down from my high. She pulled back and offered me her fingers making me taste my own juices and she did the same to herself after.

'Now Ms. Fitch, would you like to fuck me on my bed?'

'You know I love to hear you scream my name.'

* * *

**Reviews wouldn't hurt. :D**

**-F**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Blondie's POV-This the chapter where she told Emily about the reason for freaking out and maybe on the chapters to come we'll get Emily talked about the stupid bitch named, April. ^_^**

* * *

I woke up in a good mood today. Feeling like I was on a cloud 9. There's only one reason for this and all I know is it's because of the gorgeous red head sleeping on my right side. I smiled the moment I saw her arms on top of my stomach and I recalled what happened last night on this bed.

_The moment we went outside the bathroom Emily immediately started trailing kisses over my body. She started kissing my jaw and slowly she kissed right down my neck towards my collarbone. I shivered underneath her as she continue to kiss me only stopping for a while so she could get to stare on my beautiful eyes which I almost forgot that it has a icy blue color. I desperately moan as she started flicking my right nipple with her index finger and thumb, and I even moaned harder as she started sucking my left boob. I pushed her deep through her head and yanked her ass giving her a signal that whatever she is currently doing to me definitely turns me on. She didn't let me wait any longer as she started licking her way down my stomach and as she reached the target she immediately slid two fingers causing me to jolt up straight. I immediately grind to every thrust she made, causing her to moan as she felt my juice flow on her fingers._

_I was starting to feel my orgasm coming up near so I started begging her 'Emily please I need you to go faster and harder as possible' and without any exchange of words, Emily summoned her assault as her pace went faster as I wanted it to be and soon enough, I came to her clenching through the sheets screaming out loud her name._

_As I was slowly going down to my high, she moved right next to me and kissed my lips softly and passionately and as we broke up all I could say before we fall in a blissful sleep was 'That was just fucking fantastic!'_

I shook my head from this daydream I was having and glance up at the wall clock and saw it was almost 8 am. I carefully removed Emily's hand from my stomach and stood up and search for something to wear (knickers and the shitty shirt with big bird that Emily was supposed to wear last night) and I immediately went out and proceeded to the kitchen.

As I went there, I took few seconds to think of what breakfast to prepare. In the end I've decided to cook bacon and egg and I also prepared some waffles and hot water for whatever hot drink Emily wants to have.

As soon as I was frying up the bacon, Emily went out the room and greeted me.

'Morning sunshine'

'Morning baby'

Shit shit shit. Did I just say that? Yes I fucking did. 'Sorry I was just supposed to call you beautiful when that word slipped through my tongue.' I explained to her.

She only shrugged and said 'There's no sense in apologizing I'll just think of it as you are practicing in calling me that.' And I am well aware that both of us blushed to what she just said. I didn't want any tension to build up between us so I told her that the breakfast was almost done.

'So what did you prepare for me Sunshine?' she asks as she moved forward and pecks a kiss on my lips.

'Oh nothing special really, just some bacon and scrambled egg I also prepared waffles.'

'Ooh sounds delish then' and as if on cue Emily's stomach started rumbling. So I took her hand, 'Guess that calls for breakfast.'

It was only when we took a seat when I noticed she was wearing my office blouse and I couldn't help but to giggle at her.

'What'

'Nothing. You just look funny wearing my office blouse; it looks so huge on you.'

'Well I've no choice since you wore that shitty shirt with big bird on' she answered giggling back at me.

'Would you like some coffee by the way? There's a hot water on the kettle but I don't know what you want to have for breakfast.'

'I don't drink coffee for breakfast. It makes me nauseous, I'll have milk instead.'

I watched her with full attention as she prepares her milk. She places 3 teaspoon of milk and 2 teaspoon of sugar then half of hot water and half cold water. I took the liberty of taking a mental note about it so I can surprise her the next time we have breakfast here.

We were both enjoying our breakfast by now and I think I heard Emily moaned softly.

'Did you just moan?'

'I think I do'

'So that means you liked your breakfast then'

Emily smirked and answered 'only the waffles'

'Oy! don't be like that.'

* * *

Time flies so fast with Emily around that I didn't even imagine it's already night time. We spent the entire afternoon tangled to one another on my bed watching different movies. There was this one movie we watched that I notice Emily get a bit teary, the movie was called _One Day_. I took the courage to ask her why she got a bit emotional. She stared at her hands before saying "I don't want that to happen to us.' Oh god, I admit she looks so adorable being worried and shit. But I suddenly felt bad about it and I guess she notice and she continues.

'Sorry. It wasn't like I was pushing you. It just gave me a realization that what if the moment you admitted to me that you feel the same way for me, one of us dies? And if that'll be you I don't know if I could ever manage it.'

I scooted near her and started rubbing my hand on her cheek 'Oh Ems please don't ever think that way.'

She sat up straight and wiped her tears and mumbled a soft sorry and I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

When Emily calmed down I've decided to tell her the truth why I freaked out over the fact that she left going back to Bristol.

'Ems, there's something I want you to know'

She looks me straight in the eyes and willing me to start so I swallowed the lump on my throat and began. 'There is a reason why I freaked out when you didn't tell me right away about going back to Bristol. Everything on my childhood flashbacked on the moment Effy told me about it.'

'Why, what happened?' She asked with concern glistering on her eyes.

'I think I was 5 or 6 years old that time, when my dad took me and my mother to this fine dining restaurant. It actually surprised me when we went there since my dad doesn't spend huge amount of money for dinners and all. Anyways, when we arrived there and ordered our food, my dad kept on making an excuse of either going to the toilet or answering calls. I noticed that my mother was already starting to get annoyed because this kept on happening for at least four times. On the fourth time that my dad made an excuse on answering a call, my mother followed him outside the restaurant and as she went outside she saw dad riding a black car. He didn't say anything, no goodbyes, no explanations left to my mother. He didn't even look back to my mother. After a couple of minutes my mother went back to me sobbing and can you just imagine the horror a 6 year old gets when she was told by her mother that her father already left? We waited for him to come home to us for about a week, but clearly there was no sign. So when I grew up, I got used to not having a father and I was totally okay about it.'

'What a douche' was all Emily could say.

'But then, when I reached middle school. I met this girl called Hannah, we were like best friends for life sometimes we would even wear matching outfits, silly I know. Then one day, we were supposed to meet at the library to have afternoon study before her mom picks us up. When I came there, I saw her seated with 3 other girls. I immediately approached her and as I got there, they started whispering to each other as if I wasn't there, then they stood up leaving the library—without me. I waited for her to go back to where I was standing but no, it didn't happen. The next day the same thing happens, she was with these 3 girls again and I started to mingle with them but then they all end up ignoring me. I felt so vulnerable about it that I had to run past through them towards the toilet. When I came to the toilet, I locked it up and started sobbing and when I thought nobody was there, then came the mysterious Elizabeth Stonem and from that moment on until now, Effy never left me and that's how we became best friends.'

'I'm sorry Naoms, I never thought that what I did would bring a huge impact to you I really am sorry.'

I rolled my eyes letting her know that she's been forgiven. 'So I hope Ems you see what I'm trying to tell you here. I just want to make sure that you would never be like dad or Hannah who just left me without any warning. I hope I do make sense out of this.'

Emily wiped my tears and kissed me softly. 'I Emily Fitch make a vow that I would never leave you-Naomi Campbell.'

**Reviews would make me giddy happy.**

**-F**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sometimes all Katie needs is a good POV.**

I'm really happy right now. I've being going on a date with Effy for a while and she's really fun to be with. I mean our attitudes are really good help to whatever we are as of the moment. Effy is the silent one between us, she just stay calmed and listens whenever I rant about almost anything under the sun, as for me well its always been known to everyone that I'm the louder twin. Oh well what can we do, Emsy's always the shy type and the doormat twin between us, but it's okay she's still the best ever twin I have. She's been my best friend since, what—since we were fetus, can you believe that?

Speaking of Emsy, I wonder what time she's going home or if she has a plan on going home today. As far as my memory counts, the last time I saw her was last Friday night at the club where Cook's band played and today is already what Tuesday! She hasn't even answered my messages or my calls.

As if it was on cue, Emsy rang the doorbell.

'My twin! My only twin, Katie! I miss you so bad!'

'Fuck Emsy! Are you drunk or high?'

'I am Naomified!' She answered as we walked inside our room.

'Naomi-what?'

'Naomified!'

'OMG! What the hell did she do to you? Did she drug you or something?' I started to panic that something might had happened to Emsy that I even lit up some scented Chinese sticks and began waving it in front of her and chanted: 'Bad sprits go away! Bad spirits go away! Leave my twin's body now!'

Emily burst out laughing with teary eyes. 'Kaye! Calm down, will yeah? Do I look like I'm possessed?'

I looked at her from up to down and vise versa and even spin her 'round and yeah she isn't possessed. 'No you're not. I'm sorry.'

Emily blew off the fire from the sticks and went on, 'There's nothing to worry about me okay? I'm sorry too; I haven't been answering any of your call or texts. I was at Naomi's and it was too hard to leave her, when we both want to make love to each other most of the time.'

'I don't plan on listening over your sex life!'

'Don't worry. I'm not giving you any.'

'Good.'

'Wait a minute. You're all dressed up eh?'

'Well uh yeah, I'm going on a dinner with-' the doorbell rang again and Emsy went to get it.

'Effy!'

'Emily.'

'I didn't expect you to be here.'

'Katie.'

'Hi babes! You ready to go?'

'Whoa! Is there something going on here that I'm not in any way aware of?'

'I'll tell you everything when I get home Emsy, but for now, we have to go.'

'Bye! Have fun.'

'We will.'

'Goodnight Emily.'

'Goodnight Effy.'

* * *

We were walking down the street, when Effy hold my hand and intertwined our fingers. I was surprised with her little action because it was normally me who do this but this time it was her. She did it without any hesitations.

'You okay with this?' She asked me as she pulled our hands leveled to our shoulders.

'You mean holding hands?' I asked her with a grin.

'Yeah.'

'Well although you've been holding me a bit tight right there, I'm cool with this.'

'Oy! I wasn't holding you too tight. Well if I do, I'm sorry.'

'I said, I'm cool with this.'

'Alright Fitchie.'

I playfully jab her on her sides before I countered: 'Elizabeth Stonem, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Fitchie?'

Effy didn't say anything, she just gave me her famous Stonem smug and I answered her by raising my eyebrow then suddenly she let go of my hand to reach for my face and poof! Now we are kissing.

I absent mindedly bit my lip as we pulled back from our kissing 'And may I ask what was that for?'

'Nothing.'

'Eh?'

'Really. That was nothing. I just wanted to kiss you.'

'Oh. Who gave you the permission that you can do that?'

'I don't need anybody's permission. You're not 4, so I can kiss you if I want to and you can do the same.'

'Who told you I want to kiss you?'

'Again, nobody but I know you want to, so come on do it.'

'Stop being so cheeky.'

'Cheeky my arse Fitchie!'

'You. Are. So. not. Getting. Any. Kiss.'

'Yes I am.'

I guess, Effy had me persuaded again because the next thing I knew I was kissing her and this time we kissed deeper. I don't have any idea how long the kiss took over but the only reason we pulled back was because of our need for oxygen. I couldn't help but grin at Effy's disappointed face when we pulled back.

'So where are you taking me Ms. Stonem?'

'In some shit restaurant.'

'You're taking me to a shit restaurant, what's wrong with you?' I asked her joking.

'But they serve the best roasted chicken and pesto pasta in town!' Effy declared excitedly.

'Still it's a shit restaurant according to you.'

I think I got Effy a bit upset cause she didn't say anything for few minutes she just devote her attention with her smoke.

'Eff?'

'Yeah?'

'I was fooling 'round just in case you didn't notice.'

'You twat!' Effy playfully punched my arm.

'Come on then babes, I'm starving as hell.'

After a few minutes of walking we finally reached the shitty restaurant Effy was referring to and it's called "The Crazy Chicken Barn". Seriously? Why would they call it that way though?

'You sure you're fine eating here?'

'Babes, it's here where you wanna eat so I'm okay.'

Effy turned and open the door for us. As we entered, I noticed why Effy had it labeled as shitty. The place smells weird and it was too dark, but hey there are a hella number of people having a good food. Maybe Effy's right, they serve the best chicken, after all they're called chicken barn.

When our food came, I noticed Effy was looking at me in disbelief.

'Got a problem Stonem?'

'I don't. I'm just surprised; I got to bring you here.'

'Well, I told you I'm starving.'

The moment we started eating, I couldn't help but to let out a soft moan of how good the food was. The roasted chicken was the best one I've ever tasted by far, and for the pesto pasta I felt like I was eating in some restaurant in Italy. This clearly gave me a happy belly.

'Effy babes, thank you really. For dragging me here.'

'Anytime, Fitchie' and once again, Effy called me that stupid nickname.

'How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Fitchie?'

'More than a million I think.'

'Then why do you still call me that?'

'Cause I find it cute when you get annoyed.'

'Whatever.' I answered her sulkily.

'Care for some ice-cream to ease the heat on your head?'

'What?'

'I think you're getting ill-tempered, I was being playful calling you that nickname. I know you don't like it but I just used it to make fun of you especially when I know you're tensing up. So I'm sorry, I just also thought you'd find it cute the way I do.'

'I'm sorry.' Was all I could ever mumble.

'Still want to have ice cream with me or should I take you back to your hotel?'

* * *

I didn't want the day to end too soon and not this way, so I've made up my mind. 'Ice cream it is.'

While we were heading towards the ice cream parlor, my phone started vibrating on my bag, I tried to ignore it but it just won't shut up so I decided that answering might be a good option.

'_Hey Kaye, can I use the hotel car?'_

'_You're going out again Emily?'_

'_Yes ma'am'_

'_You just got home few hours ago, in case you didn't know.'_

'_God the last time I checked, I left mum in Bristol.'_

'_And what does that supposed to mean?'_

'_It means you sound like mum at the moment.'_

'_No I don't!'_

'_Then don't be a shit bugger and let me use the car.'_

'_Why? Where are you going?'_

'_I'm meeting up with Naoms for dinner and also Cook is inviting us to go some clubbing so might as well want to come with us.'_

'_I have to ask Effy about that, and then I'll just text you okay?'_

'_Right, right. So can I use the car?'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Ahh! Thank you Kaye. I'm so happy having the best ever twin in the world.'_

'So what did Emily want?'

'She asked for permission of using the hotel car. Said she's going on a dinner with Naomi.'

'Looks like they spent most of the time together now.'

'Oh yes. Emily just came home today telling me she's been Naomified.'

'What the hell.' Effy burst out it to laughter.

'Oh Emsy mentioned about going to a bar tonight.'

'That's great. At least we can have beer.'

'So I'll text Emsy we're coming.'

'Do that later, you said she's going out. So that could mean she's driving now.'

I couldn't help but smile on how concerned Effy was with Emily, so I shifted near her and pulled her in to a warm kiss. 'Thank you for being awesome today Ms. Stonem.'

'Anytime Fitchi-.'

'Fine you can call me that now.'

And there she was, giving me once again her all knowing Stonem smirk.

* * *

At around 8 in the evening we all meet up on the club where Cook's band normally plays, but tonight, they wouldn't be having any gig on this club. They're just here to have some booze with us.

'Aye! Katie!' Cook called out.

'Hey Cook, is Emily here now?'

'Sorry to tell yah hun but queen muff muncher hasn't arrived.'

'You gotta be kidding me.'

'Nope not.'

'Why are you worried anyways?' Effy asked.

'I don't know.'

'Well babes you gotta stop worrying now.'

'Cook!' I turned around and saw Emily holding hands with Naomi. They look so bright and happy.

'Ah! My favorite Red and Blondie'

'Well we are you're favorite cause we are the only Red and Blondie that you knew, right Ems?'

'Yeah and I don't even know why you keep on forgetting that Cookie.'

'Are we here to just talk?'

'Good evening too Kaye.' Emily interrupted me as she hands me down the hotel car's key.

'Freds! Are we getting a table anytime soon?'

'Yes Cook. Table 6 is ready now.'

'Aye ladies, let the party beginnnnnnnnn!'Cook started howling as we moved to our table.

I don't know how long we've all been drinking that I didn't even notice what time it was now. My head was starting to spin so I decided to go to the toilet and asked Effy if she can come with me. 'Aye girls if you wanna have a good time in there lemme know cos cookie monsta is here to make you feel better.' Cook called out but then before I could answer, he already received a punch from Naomi.

When we came out of the toilet, I thought everyone have gone home and left Emily and Naomi on the table. They were having heavy make out session that they didn't even notice us plopping on the other side.

I cleared my throat so I could get their attention, 'Okay you two should stop that if you don't want me to throw all the food I had earlier.'

'Thank God Ems isn't as gross as you are.'

'Shove it up Campbell.'

'Make me.'

'Enough!' Yelled Emily and Effy in unison.

'So where are the rests? Asked Effy

'Down by the dance floor.'

'Oh. Wanna join them Fitchie?'

Before I could answer Effy, the rest of the gang was back with us. Cook started chanting 'more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks more drinks' followed by Freddie and JJ's air wolf. That I admit was still annoying up until now.

'Alright, alright. I believe it's my turn now. Emily stood up and started walking towards the bar. 'You ain't coming Naoms?'

'No, I think I have to pass so I can have the feeling of missing you'.

'Whatever.' Emily rolled her eyes and continued towards the bar.

I wondered why it took Emily forever to get back on us, so I decided to check up on her.

'I'm gonna go check on Emsy. It's taking her forever.

'Yeah make sure Red isn't drinking our share.' Cook joke.

Before I could move forward, I notice Emily talking animatedly to a talk black haired girl. I still couldn't recognize who she was since her back was facing us, but then I could tell that Emily is getting pissed at the moment.

When Emily walk towards us and the girl's face was finally revealed I was surprised to see who it was.

'…April'

'Who?' Cook asked in his serious tone.

I started to panic when I saw her still talking to Emily. 'Cook its April. She's talking to..'

'..Emily.' Cook finished my sentence. 'That bitch should not get any near to our Emily.'

'Who's this April?' Naomi noticed the tension between me and Cook.

'She from our middle school, she humiliated Emily in front of everyone. Both school and family.' Cook answered. Before I could turn to say something to Naomi she was already walking towards Emily and April.

'Oh come on Emily! You gotta stop acting that way to me.'

'Like what April?'

'Like this—like you aren't all over me. I mean you were head over heels for me.'

'Yes that's true, but that was ages ago. When we were kids. I have moved on!'

It was hard for me to see Emily standing there and dealing with this bitch April but then I was reminded that Naomi's there and I'm sure she wouldn't let anything harm Emsy.

'Come on Emily. I know you want to shag me right now!'

'Stop. Just shut up!' I could clearly hear Emily yelling at her and I swear to God this isn't good.

'That's it. I need to get Emily.' Cook pounded the table angrily.

'Naomi's gonna handle this. I can feel it.' I'm not sure why I'm leaving everything up to Naomi but one thing I'm sure of she's going to protect my twin.

'What are you afraid of Emily?'

'Nothing. Just leave me alone April. Leave me alone.'

'Come on Emily. Or maybe you're afraid you can't staple your tongue to any body's clit?'

'That's not true.' Naomi interrupted.

'Naoms'

'It's alright Ems.' Naomi spun Emily and started kissing her all over. I know it was a bit show off but I think she was doing what is best.

'Drooled much?'Naomi asked April who left her jaw hanging. 'You know what; Ems here is actually great in sack. She gave me the best orgasms in my entire life. Not just that, she's also the most loving person I ever met. So you know what, I kind of feeling sorry for you for not having her in your life – it must suck for you too cause you ain't gonna have her. I wouldn't let that happen because I love her, solemnly. So if you make excuse us, I'm taking my girlfriend back to our table so we can have fun like we were having earlier. And if you ever show your face again to Emily or to any of us, I'll make sure I'll offer you to the walkers.'

April didn't say anything else; instead she turned away and walks towards her friends.

'You love me'

'Yes. I do and I'm sorry it has to come out this way. I just can't stand the insults she was throwing you.'

'It's okay and thank you.' Tears started falling on Emily's eyes but I don't know why yet. 'I love you.'

'I love you too; sorry I got stuck from being scared of people leaving me.'

'So I'm your girlfriend?'

'Any complains?'

'Noope. I don't wanna be offered to those walkers you were talking about.'

'I was talking about the zombies in the walking dead, they call them walkers. You should watch it with me sometimes.'

'Make me' was all Emily could answer before kissing Naomi.

'Aye Red and Blondie! We're waiting for the tequilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaas!' Cook howled.

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took me long to update, I didnt had any internet at home for the past 4 weeks and that drive me rah rah. Anyways, I hope you're all still interested in reading my story. I would also want to thank everyone who alerted this by either following, having it favorite and for reviewing. Special shout out too for ****_phoenixdyer _****for all the positive reviews you are giving me. After all reviews doesnt hurt. So yeah I'm gonna shut up now and I hope everyone would like my chapter 14. Have a great whatever time it is in your country. **

**Cheers,**

**-F**


	15. Chapter 15

Emily

I still can't believe that Naomi is now my girlfriend. It's like a dream I never would imagine to happen but then it did. It was a one step at a time on how I won Naomi's heart, I think Kiss by kiss by Emilia is the best song of how our relationship developed, how we fell for each other and the rest started last Tuesday. Honestly, I kind of feel like I should thank April for showing up her stupid ass while we were having fun at the bar, but obviously, I wouldn't do that. So as expected when me and my girl (of course it's safe to call Naomi that) went home that night she asked me things about April.

'So Ems tell me about this April bitch'

'Well—uh she's from our middle school; I used to be head over heels about her, she's a queen bee at that time.'

'Ooh I never knew you had a thing for queen bee's'

'Shut up. Anyways, so I thought she also liked girls the way I do and I also thought we were you know—like dating but no I was so wrong, but I didn't linger with it for too long, so the moment I find out about it, I stopped seeing her and asking her out. I think it's been a month since we had proper acquaintance, until one day a guy from school's basketball team had a party. So we went there cause this guy was dating Katie and April was there.'

'Go on, I'm getting intrigued.'

'Haha alright. So the moment Katie saw her, she immediately warned me that no matter what happens, I shouldn't get near April and she also asked Cook to look after me as much as possible. We thought everything was doing alright so we went on as normal as we could be in a party. Everything worked out pretty well, up until I went to the kitchen to get another glass of beer and April went after me and pushed me on a counter top yelling at me, asking me to fuck then almost everyone went there, whispering to each other the revelation they just heard from a very drunk April. She was yelling 'Come on you lesbian fuck me like you always wanted to, go on you dirty little lesbian!' I couldn't move from where I stood, I felt so embarrassed because she outed me into an unexpected situation and on a time where I wasn't too sure yet if I was really gay and all. Plus Katie was there, she didn't know that I am gay, the only thing she knew about us that time was we're just old stupid friends who had a huge fight.'

'Did Katie got mad at you?'

'I'd be honest that I expected her to be, but she wasn't. She stood up for me and I waited for her to yell at me once we got home but she didn't, she just assured me she would be there until I'm ready to come out to our parents.'

'So Katie wasn't that bitch of a twin after all eh?'

'Nah she's not, but she can be a bitch if she wanted to.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. Anyways, April's bitchiness hasn't stopped there, something worst happened. We were out and about with our entire family in a Sunday afternoon with my parents and our granddam.'

'Granddam?'

'Oh that's Katie's term for grandma that we got used to and we had it carry on until now.'

'Alright, so what happens next?'

'So we came across April with her bitchy friends and she went to greet our parents by saying "Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Fitch what a lovely day it is to see you here with James and Katie and of course the dirty lesbian daughter is here too." I bet you can imagine how my mum was like during that time, the horror in her face and her anger.'

'Now I wonder why a person like April still exists. She needs to be burned alive!'

'Oh baby, you're hot when you're mad.'

'Stop the teasing babe and go on with the story.'

'Fine'

'You're cute'

'I thought no teasing?'

'Wasn't teasing you Ems'

'Whatever, shall I continue?'

'Yes sir'

'And there goes your eight-by-ten-glossy smile, so anyways the moment we entered our house mum was really mad at me and was asking me which part of motherhood did she fail for her to deserve a 16 year old lesbian daughter and she even asked me to leave our house so Katie wouldn't be infected with my virus. So Katie stood up for me once again , telling mum that if she do that, she'll end up just having one kid, but to our surprise, James who's only 7 year old that time told mum that he wouldn't let me and Katie wonder on our own and he doesn't mind having a lesbian sister. But in the end it was only me who moved out. I stayed at Cook's for about two months, without my mum knowing about it.'

'It must have been very difficult for you growing up.'

'Yes, it was.'

'But what about your dad? What does he says about you being gay?'

'Oh he's cool about it, actually while I was at Cook's he would visit me with Katie and James, he's been the supportive father to us ever since.'

'Well at least I only have to worry about your mum then.'

'You don't have to and I wouldn't ever let her scare you.'

'I love you little Fitch'

'And I love you most Ms. Campbell'

* * *

So that's where my flashback ends and now I'd be surprising Naomi by picking her up at her school, yes she's at her school right now cause its Thursday which means she's out of her work half the day so that means she could be pretty much exhausted after school so I'd be taking her to some good dinner.

The moment I entered their lobby the receptionist greeted me, 'Hey Emily, good to see you again. Naomi's at the politics hall.'

And of course she would be there. "Thanks, Rika.'

The moment I reached the politics hall, I immediately saw Naomi and she's on her phone but I could clearly hear her.

_'OMG! I can't wait to see you too Cassie. I've been missing you a lot! Yeah yeah it's really been a while since we saw each other!'_

Okay, what the fuck is that? We just got together and now she's already cheating on me?

'_Me too! I love you too Cassie, see you this Saturday_!'

Fuck! Now that Cassie is coming over this Saturday and the worst part is Naomi tells Cassie she loves her, what the fuck just happened?

Hearing her conversation over the phone makes me sick on my stomach and I need to get the hell out here before she sees me. I ran past Rika not stopping for a moment when I have heard her call my name and the moment I was out of the building I immediately drove off going back to the hotel.

The moment I entered our hotel room, I didn't noticed Effy and Katie snogging so in the end, I startled them.

'WTF Ems, can't you be any careful?' Came Katie's voice.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you'

'It's okay Emily and wait why are you here? Thought you're going to surprise Naomi by picking her up from school?'

'I know I actually went to her school Eff, but then—'

'But what?'

'Well turns out your best friend is a cheating whore'

'What?!'

'You both heard me don't let me say it again.'

'Yes we did, but I'm pretty sure of how in love Naomi is with you!'

'Don't need to cover up for her Eff, I overheard her talking to her phone while I was on my way to where she was.' And my tears started to fall.

'What have you heard?'

'I heard her talking to a girl, Kaye, she—she was talking to someone named Cassie and she said she couldn't wait to see her this Saturday and she loves her so much!'

'Fucking twat! I'm going to break Naomi's nose!'

'OMG! She's coming here to Cardiff!'

'Why do you sound so excited? Do you know anything about her?'

'Yes I know who Cassie is and there's only one Cassie Naomi knows.'

'So there's nothing Emily should be worried about? Who is she though?'

'She's—'

'She's who Effy! Tell me!'

'She's my cousin and no I'm not cheating on you baby, never will.'

'How did you know I'm here?'

'Well Rika told me you went off running like a mad man and I decided that you'd be home, why were you at my school anyways?'

'I wanted to surprised my girlfriend and take her to a dinner but I ended up being the one surprised.'

Naomi walked over to me and enveloped me into a hug, 'Aww baby that's sweet'

'Don't listen to her Emsy, we still not sure if this Cassie is really her cousin.'

'Don't be daft Katie, Naomi and Cassie are cousins, besides Cassie is married with Sid, my brother's best mate.

'That's true and if you don't believe me Katie I'm calling her right now.'

'Well let's see then'

'_Hey Cass, I'm here with my girlfriend right now, her and her twin won't believe me and Effy that we are cousins.'_

_'Are you in trouble?'_

_'A bit, so can you prove it to them? You're on loud speaker.'_

_'What's their name?'_

_'Emily is my girl friend and her twin is Katie'_

_'Hey Katie, this is Cassie and yes Naomi and I are cousins. If you're wondering how it happened well it's because our mums are sisters. So Emily there's nothing to worry about your girlfriend she's never gonna cheat on you, alright?'_

'Alright'

'So there we go, are we sorted then?'

'Not really'

'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?'

'Well we need a makeup sex.'

'Oh right'

'OMG Effy, let's go I don't want to hear my twin and your best friend moaning.'

* * *

Weeeeee! Finally another chapter, this one's a bit short and crappy but I hope y'all liked it. The song I mentioned above is really cute, every time I listen to it I remember this fanfic and Naomily during season 3, so I recommend everyone who comes across my fanfic to listen to the song. Here's a verse from the song:

_What did I do_  
_I took my time with you_  
_The other girls they moved too fast_  
_I knew the way to make it last was take it slow_  
_I let it go_

_kiss by kiss and baby_  
_touch by touch_  
_let you wanting me so much_  
_darling_  
_kiss by kisses_  
_How I got you to fall in love with me like this_

So yeah that's it for now folks! :)- F


	16. Chapter 16

It was late at night when I found myself on my bedroom's windowsill, smoking a fag feeling the nicotine dawned down my lungs reminiscing the events that gone by today. First my day at school was a bit of a disaster after my professor had me humiliated in front of the class after saying deliberately "oh for fucks sake who needs physics in reality?" Followed by a call from my favorite cousin, Cassie telling me she's gonna be here for some business thingy but. Another event was Emily being jealous with Cassie, I don't know but for some odd reasons I find her really adorable when she got jealous.

I was abruptly interrupted from my reverie when I suddenly felt an arm wrapped around my hips, 'Baby, why are you not in bed? Is everything okay?' Came Emily's sleepy and husky voice. 'Shit, sorry baby did I wake you up and no nothing's wrong.' Emily looked up at me and genuinely smiled, 'No, s'alright, but can we go back to bed now, pweash?' And that was just so cute for Ems to do. 'Alright, I'm almost done with my fag.'

The next day, I've decide to woke up early, even though I didn't had a proper sleep again the moment we climbed back to bed. Anyways, I wanted to prepare breakfast for Ems. _Shh please don't tell Effy about this cause if you do I swear she'd be pissing herself of how I suddenly turned sappy. _Anyways, I've decided to make Emily's favorite breakfasts, namely: bacon, egg and waffles and milk. I added some berries on her waffles and spelled it to something I wanted her to do, "move in". Yes, I really want her to move in with me and I hope she does agree.

As I finished setting up the table, I heard footsteps towards the kitchen and it means my princess have woken from her slumber.

'Morning sunshine.'

Morning princess.'

Before I could say anything else, I have noticed that Emily already laid her eyes on the plate of waffles and I'm pretty sure she already read the message.

'Yep.'

'What?'

'I said yep'

'So you're moving in?'

She didn't say anything more but she sealed our lips together. _God she tastes so good even though she still got that morning breath. _

Emily decided to move in after Cassie's visit so we can both have privacy. So that means she'll be moving in by the end of the month. Today's going to be a bit busy day for us both. Cassie's coming here today from LA, so Effy and I would be picking her up from the airport, whilst Emily will be busy in finishing her document. So the only possible time for us to meet up is during dinner where I'd be introducing her Cassie.

At around 2 in the afternoon Emily sent me a message telling me she already booked us for dinner at 7. Honestly, what would I do without her? I immediately fire her reply "_thanks babe. This means a lot. I and Effy are on our way to picking up Cassie_." After a few minutes she fired back an answer, "_Keep your eyes on the road!"_

I didn't reply to Emily's last message knowing she's gonna be pissed if ever I do. I slowly glance at the passenger seated next to me and it actually didn't surprise me a bit that I was met with a knowing smirk.

'Yes? Is there anything I could help you with Eff?'

'Nothing. It's just that you're glowing.'

'I'm what?'

'I said you're glowing with love.'

'You should stop watching twilight!'

'I never tried watching. So tell me about you and Emily.'

'What exactly would you like to hear?'

'Tell me everything you should tell your best friend.'

'Including sex?'

'Christssakes Campbell, that's the last thing I need to hear!'

'Well she's really great Eff. I mean, I really love her. She makes me laugh almost all the time and she laughs even at my silliest jokes and—and she makes me feel so safe like there's no one or nothing could ever hurt me just by knowing I have her.'

'Wow. That's beautiful, just be careful Nai, and you exactly know what I meant.'

Before I parked my car, I turned to Effy 'Eff, I know how much you care but let me enjoy this.'

Effy gave me a reassuring smile before she asked me what time Cassie would be arriving.

'She should be here.'

We walked towards the gate where we'll be meeting Cassie and as we get nearer I suddenly felt anxious of meeting my cousin since we haven't seen each other for about a year. But I have to face it.

After a couple of minutes, we are met by Cassie. We didn't recognize her right away, her blonde locks are now gone, she now has this dark brown hair and she isn't as skinny as she used to be since I last saw her.

'Naomi! Finally, we've met again!'

'Cass! OMG it took me awhile to recognize you. Everything's new!'

'You liked it?'

'Of course!'

"Good to hear. Oh hey Effy!'

'Cass. How was your flight?'

'Well it was exhausting and I'm starving!'

'Then we should hit the road now, my girlfriend made reservations for dinner near where I live.'

'Oh wow, lovely.'

We arrived at the restaurant a bit earlier than expected and I thought the twins wouldn't be here yet.

'They're here Nai'

'How'd you know?'

'Katie just sent me a text'

We went up to where the twins are seated and of course I immediately saw my girlfriend who was wearing a black dress with yellow blazer, _god can she be any gorgeous that she already is_? As we reached the table, Emily stood up and greeted me with a kiss 'I could see you perving at me.' She whispered at me, her voice huskier than ever. 'Well, don't blame me for that.' Emily stared at me with full of love and lust and I swear, I almost forgot that we aren't alone. _bullocks! _

Also, I almost forgot to introduce Cassie, it was Emily who remembered after all.

'Babe, I believe you have to introduce me and Katie to your cousin?'

'Shit! Right sorry.' A chuckle came in, and I'm very certain that it came from not other than Katie _fucking_ Fitch.

'So Cassie, meet my girlfriend, Emily Fitch and that's her sister, Katie who I believe is dating our Effy.'

'Oh wow, twins. Lovely.'

The dinner went really well we even had tequila and Ems' favorite drink, Bacardi. Emily and Cassie had shared a lot of stories; funny thing though was that Emily couldn't stop caressing my thigh, which was apparently turning me on. It was already 11 in the evening when we decided to all go home, remembering how exhausted my cousin is. As we went out the restaurant Emily gave me a sad smile.

'What's wrong baby?'

'Nothing, I'm just a bit sad that I wouldn't be able to sleep and wake up beside you for the next 5 days.'

'Oh baby, don't be sad, remember you'd be moving in soon, then we can wake up and sleep in each other's arms every day.'

Emily crept up a silly grin, 'Then I can squeeze your tits any time again?'

'Course.'

The moment we got home, Cassie asked me the questioned I've been avoiding as much as possible.

'So Naims, how's your health been?'

'It's been good.'

'No seizures?'

'No anything.'

'Does she know? I mean does Emily know?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Cass, I just can't tell her and that I might die any time soon. It's too early for her to know; besides I don't ever want her to love me just because of my health.'

And suddenly, I felt tears streaming on my cheeks.

* * *

Please don't hate me.

-F


	17. Chapter 17

First of, I'm sorry I haven't been updating for quite some time because I've been too busy watching Suits and Downton Abbey and also I already started plotting my second Naomily story, exciting right? I wanted to thank everyone who made a review on the previous chapter, don't worry guys, I'll do everything so I wont put your expectations down if there's any. :D

So anyways, after several times of opening and closing my word document, here we go, I finally added up a new chapter. We're on the 17th chapter now, omg. This chapter evolves on the twins' POV with Naomi on the side. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Emily and Katie

Katie

I realized it's been really awhile since I have spent some time alone with my twin and to seat down and have a talk with our day to day lives. I guess the last time we had a serious talk was before she had Naomi, it's not that I'm complaining because believe it or not I am happy for them and I am very thankful that Emsy got Naomi. I mean it's nice that they can both look after one another and they can both grow with each other's help, besides I don't think I've ever seen my twin as happy as she is right now.

Okay I know it's a bit weird I've been praising Campbell but yeah I am thankful that she's with Emily and I don't think there's something else I could ask for, for my twin.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Emily came out of the bathroom.

'Going somewhere Ems?'

'Not as of the moment, why?'

'I was wondering if you wanna go on a dinner with me, you know to have some twin time?'

'When?'

'Tonight obviously.'

'Sure, I'll just tell Naomi that we'll be going out.'

'Great'

After an hour, we both find ourselves on one of the restaurants you can find in this hotel. Even though it was just round the corner it was pretty fine. The food's great and the wine they serve are really superb.

'So Kaye, what made you decide on having twin time?'

'Well nothing in particular, I mean I just feel like that the only time we spent together is when we're going to sleep, we're both caught up with our girls. If you know what I mean.'

'I know, and I think you should blame me for that and I know I spend a lot of time with Naoms these days.'

I notice that there's something Emily wants to tell me and I can see the worry in her eyes.

'What is it Emsy?'

'Wha-?'

'I know there's something bothering you, there's something you wanted to tell me. So go ahead.'

'Well, uhh'

'Come on Emsy, you know I hate it when you don't get directly to the point.'

'Naomi asked me to move in with her and I said yes.'

'Well that's great.'

'You mean you're fine with that?'

'Yeah. It's cool and I think I'll be going home to Bristol soon.'

'what about Eff?'

'What do you mean by "what about Eff?"'

'Well you two are dating.'

'I guess'

'You guess?'

'Woah woah. I don't get it.'

'Fine. That's the reason why I asked for a twin time.'

'Tell me about it'

'How did you know you're all over Naomi?'

'Well I actually don't know how it all happens, believe it or not. All I know is that whenever we are together, I feel safe, happy and contented, and when I'm with her it's like there's no need to worry about anything.'

'Wow. That's wonderful.'

'Yeah it is, do you feel the same with Effy?'

'I do and I don't know, it scares me Em'

'Why?'

'I'm scared of falling in love and getting hurt all over again.'

'Kaye, just because you've got hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't let yourself fall in love again. What if it's Effy you've been looking for, she could be the one to turn everything around, and the one you should give a try. Remember what dad always tells us, "When you want something and you know it's the best for you, you should take the plunge and let go of what ifs."

'So I should give her a try'

'Yes'

'What if, it's not me she wants?'

'Kaye!'

'Okay, okay no more what ifs'

'It'll be fine.'

'Thanks.'

'No worries'

'I'm worried though what if mom finds out about it Em?'

'Then let her be mad? I don't think she could do anything about it, you know?'

'Well yeah then maybe tomorrow I should tell Effy about how I feel about her.'

'Yeah, you really should and if you two end up together I'd be very happy about it.'

'So when do you plan moving with Naomi?'

'When Cassie leaves.'

'That's by the end of the month!'

'I know it sounds rush but we've planned it even before Cassie came to visit.'

'Then why did you just tell me now?'

'Because, l just made the final decision last week. Oh come on, Kaye don't be cross.'

'I'm just upset that it took you long to tell me.'

'I'm sorry. I really am.'

'Accepted.'

'Thank you.'

Emily

I have never ever imagine Katie worrying about her love life, seriously she always knows more about relationships between us, because she's the one who's always been in a relationship. Or maybe this is something new to her—you know what I meant by that right?

To be honest, until now it still surprise me that she's into girls, or to a girl to be exact as well as me. I'm not being surprised with the fact that she 's bisexual but I am surprised about the truth that she's finally accepting what she really is and that's one thing I'm really proud of her.

There's just one thing I worry about though and it's about how my mother would be reacting once they find out about Katie and Effy's relationship in the future. I could still remember how our mother freaked out when I came out to them, and sometimes on my sleep mum's angry face pops up and it's really a nightmare. I know I sounded like a hypocrite when I told Katie earlier that let mum be mad, but I am scared for her, for us and for her and Effy, maybe we just have to see what is unexpected.

'Baby, baby?'

'Yeah'

'Alright?'

'Yes'

'What were you thinking about?'

'I'm just a bit worried'

'About?'

'Katie'

'Why what's wrong?'

'She's worried about her feelings for Effy, I mean she said, she isn't sure if Effy likes her or if Effy's fooling around her feelings.'

'OMG. I have never thought about that.'

'What do you mean?'

'What I'm trying to say here is that, I haven't thought of how they felt for each other. Like I have never asked Effy about anything, about her feelings and about Katie. I feel like such a horrible horrible best friend now.'

'Well it's our fault after all'

Naomi looked me straight in the eyes with full confusion with what I just told her. 'What do you mean it's our fault?'

'Well, we've been to engross with our relationship that we forgot about our friends. It's not that I blame our relationship for this, it's just that I was thinking maybe we can help them?'

'Yeah, and I would gladly help them. Do you have anything in mind baby?'

'Well I was thinking of setting them up on a date?'

'I'm impressed Ms. Fitch' and once again I was given the famous Campbell eight-by-ten-glossy smile.

'So you mean you agree on my plan then?'

'Of course, but before we plan that I'm planning to do something else.'

Before I could say anything else I was already lifted towards the bedroom and my lips is being attacked by the softest lips I ever pressed my lips on.

'Well, what are you planning Ms. Campbell?'

'I'm planning on letting my skillful fingers get some exercise today.' Naomi seductively whispered on my ears, and seriously I don't even know why I am still alive after she said that.

'What if I refuse?'

'I know you wouldn't' and Naomi was right it's something I couldn't refuse, so without further much ado, I have let Naomi take over me, succumb my body, she caressed my entire body until she reached my almost soaked centre, and as Naomi looked me in the eye, her eyes have dilated into a different shade of blue, a shade I haven't seen until now. She opened my jeans as we continue crashing our lips, tongues fighting for dominance, once Naomi had succeeded on removing my jeans she immediately pulled down my knickers; 'Wow you are fucking wet'.

'Because that's how insane you can drive me with your touch Naoms, so please I'm begging you, I need you inside of me.'

'Beg me again'

'Please, please I need you Naomi, please'

After giving me her evil smirk, Naomi had started pumping her fingers on my wet folds, pushing it deeper until I reach my ecstasy. She pumped inside of me like there's no tomorrow, her eyes never leaving me 'don't close your eyes' Naomi commanded.

The next thing Naomi does was to lean over and started sucking my clit in time with every beat she does with her fingers, each sensation pushing me deeper to my high, Naomi's other hand playing along with my nipples. 'Naiii.. oh fuck!' and as I cried her name, I was sure that I was already feeling my muscles clump up to her fingers , my juices were over flowing and I finally came to her. As I try to go down, Naomi kissed me with a kiss full of love and promises, promises that she'll always be mine and I'll always be hers.

'That was great Ms. Campbell'

'Only the best for you my dear'

'Well, thanks then.'

'Welcome, on the other hand though I am very much starving right now. So I'm going down for a bit and cook something for our dinner.'

'Babe, can we just order some take away food so you'd stay here and cuddle with me?'

'Alright. I hate seeing you frown Ems so we'll do that, what do you want to eat?'

'Hmm, I don't know? Maybe some pasta and pizza will do.'

'God you eat a lot!'

'Well I need to gain back my energy'

'Oh right'

While waiting for our take away to come, Naomi and I have decided to discuss our plan for the big Katie-Effy set up date. We have both agreed that we'll set it up at on Naomi's flat this coming weekend, and we are both hoping that this two would work out their mind of how they really feel about each other.

**_watchathink?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Yay, another update and longer that the usual I wrote. This is all about our pretty girls including Cassie!

* * *

Naomi

After about an hour of debate while eating our dinner, we finally settled what we would be doing for Effy and Katie's date. As we have both agreed to set it up this coming weekend here on my flat, since Cassie will be leaving back to LA and while Emily and I would be packing up her thing from the hotel, Effy and Katie could have this entire flat alone with them.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Emily came out the bathroom after her shower, having her perfectly toned body covered up with my pig shirt and her knickers, I immediately noticed her erect nipples so I immediately teased her 'And why's your nipples still hard Ms. Fitch?' A blush slowly crept up on her cheeks as she peeks on her tits through her shirt 'no, they're not' Emily answers defensively.

The moment Emily climbed back to bed I knew there's something she wanted to do and I know it ain't sleeping. I was violent attacked by redhead's soft lips; it took me a little while before I could kiss her back because I was still surprised by how frantic she was kissing me. The moment, I kissed her back Emily let out a triumphant moan and after a few seconds of brushing off our lips I suddenly felt her wet tongue lazily dancing on my lower lip waiting to be granted the access it has been waiting. Our tongues battled once again for dominance, and as we continue our now passionate kiss, Emily slowly slips her hand on the insides of my shirt.

She continues, caressing my stomach, roaming it up and down, I mentally praised my clothes for staying on the floor for almost two hours.

I slowly lifted Emily on top of as I swiftly removed the shirt she was wearing, I groaned as I witness once again her tits and I couldn't control myself that I attacked one of her breast with my mouth sucking them and biting her nipple and making it more erect as ever, as I slowly let go of her right boob, I decided on teasing Emily again, 'Ems I'm pretty much convince now that your nipples are erect.' She beams at me, 'well Ms. Campbell this is your entire fault.' Before I could even protest, Emily started straddling me, I know this is one of technique of me all wet easily and I've got to be honest, it works well all the time. I could already feel the heat on my clit and I really needed Ems to be inside me by now. 'Fuck Ems, I need you inside me'

Emily smiled cheekily before she navigates her hand towards my wet folds, and inserting one finger she pushed it deep and all of a sudden as if she wasn't satisfied yet, she insert one more finger, she continues pumping inside me as she moves to my neck nipping through my pulse point.

'Emiiiiiii' I couldn't even continue screaming out her name as my muscles starts to clump up when she curled her fingers and as I perched my back I know I already orgasm, after all I thought Emily was done but then I was wrong, as she slowly moves down and levels her face on my clit, she started licking off my juices, I heard her moan as I arched my hip towards her once more.

'That was fucking fantastic babe' I breathlessly say as Emily moves up to my mouth again letting me taste my own, kissing me passionately as we drift off to sleep.

Cassie

I just got back home to Naomi's flat after my overnight stay at Effy's. I was invited over for a dinner the moment Tony finds out I'm here in Cardiff.

It was really nice catching up with him after not seeing him for almost 3 years, since Sid and I moved to LA. In the morning me and the gang went to visit Chris' grave and I fucking miss my best mate, I told him I was sorry I haven't visit him for a while and I still wish he was here with us. As the darkness starts to fill in, we went to his pub we all use to go on Friday nights when we were in collage, it was really amazing hanging out with them and I suddenly wished Sid was here.

As soon as I entered the flat I immediately went upstairs to start packing up my things, I was about to open the door to the room I was staying in when my eyes diverted on the sleeping couple on the next room.

'Emily and Naomi, Naomi and Emily. Wow'

They look so peaceful in their sleep, limbs tangled as one.

I really enjoyed my stay here in Cardiff and was very thankful of the warm welcome given to me by my cousin Naomi and her girlfriend Emily so as a reward I have booked them 2 days stay at Barafundle Bay, they both don't have any idea about this yet though.

After about an hour, I'm almost done packing up my things and having shower when I suddenly hear set of footsteps, which means the love birds are up.

'Good morning' Piped in Emily's husky morning voice.

'Good morning Cass'

'Morning Naomi and Emily, wow.'

'Looks like you made breakfast for us'

'I did Naims! I'm not that good of a cook though but I tried.'

'So that runs to the family?'

'Oy you cheeky bitch, I can cook you good meals Ems'

I couldn't help but smile just by looking at how happy and in love they are having each other, so I didn't let the surprise hung for a long time.

I cleared my throat and finally spoke up 'I got a surprise for you both, a little token of appreciation of having me here for a week, the warm welcome from the day I came here.'

As I stood up to get their reservation on my bedroom, I have notice the two exchanging confused glances.

'So here you go, open it up.'

They excitedly tear the envelop I gave them, both anticipating of what's inside.

'Cassandra Ainsworth, you don't have to bother and spend this much ya know.'

'Well Naims, I already did.'

Emily stood up to give me a hug, 'this wonderful thank you so much!'

'You're both welcome'

Weekend: Effy and Katie Date

Emily

We were on our way right now to supermarket to buy the foods we'll be cooking for our planned date for Katie and Effy. We are both thankful enough that they still unaware of this plan we set for them, the only thing they know is that there'll be a dinner so it still makes us excited and nervous about everything.

After our shopping we went back to Naomi's flat to set everything up, to cook and decorate the dining area and make it look romantic. Naoms even suggested we clean up and fix the guest room just in case they planned on having a wild sex.

Katie

Today would be the today Emily would be packing up her things before she finally moves in with Naomi, I offered in helping her out to pack but then all of a sudden it changes since Naomi insisted to help her out. Naomi has also invited me on a dinner at her flat tonight.

Its 2 more hours before 8pm, our dinner time which means, I still have glorious amount of time to prepare myself.

At around 7:30, I already called up a taxi to take me to Naomi's flat. I don't get it though why Emily can't pick me or go with me there.

As soon as I got to the place, I've noticed that Naomi's car wasn't there and this made me think they were ganging me up, so I decided to call Emily's phone, but to my surprise her phone couldn't be reached at the moment.

I knocked on the door, like three times but no answer. I tried calling Emily again while knocking once more but still her phone couldn't get reached, after two more knocks the door finally swung open.

'Katie'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Nai told me there's a dinner for us'

'Oh right why didn't I think you'd be here'

'Whatever' Effy rolled her eyes as I get in.

'So where are they?'

'I've no idea'

'What do you mean you've no idea?'

'I came here, on an empty flat, must've set us up'

'Argh! I'm gonna kill them!'

'Will you fucking calm down?'

I'm really pissy right now, Naomi and Emily set us up knowing that me and Effy haven't talked for about a week and now they do this. This dinner!

'Kaye'

'What?'

'Come over here?'

'What is it?'

'Well they left us a not here'

'What does it says then?'

'It says' "please don't kill us; we're just trying to help you out so we planned on setting this dinner. There's a pasta out there just heat it up and there's other food on the fridge like chicken. We also prepared wine and of course the guest room in case you end up having heavy sex.-N&E"

I couldn't help but snort on the last part of the message 'really now? They think we'll end up having sex'

And then Effy smirked, 'Don't tell me you don't want to Katie?'

The dinner went well, the food was really delish but then the silence is creeping me out, gladly enough Effy started the conversation.

'What happened to us Kaye?'

'There's no us Eff'

'I know but, admit it we were having fun with each other's company, we enjoy doing random and crazy things together. What suddenly change it?'

'I don't know, really'

'Would it be too late if I apologize?

_Silence_

'Kaye?'

'I don't know Eff, everything's complicated.'

'What is?'

'This. I don't know what this is really. I don't think this is just a crush, and if this isn't dating I don't know what this is and I can't ever figure it out.'

'I'm sorry. I've been a bit distant I guess, bit cold when were together. I'm just scared'

'Of what!' I swear I startled Effy when I screamed, but I'm getting frustrated and all.

'Of—of being rejected and all'

'I don't get it Elizabeth'

'I like you more than anything else Katie, and I couldn't stand this we are on a same room, having a wonderful dinner prepared by my best friend and your twin but look at us, we can't even look at each other and its killing me! I like you a lot Katie and I think this liking is ending up to love. There I said it all, happy?'

Everything Effy took me by surprised, I tried to open my mouth to speak but I really don't know what to say.

'It's alright Katie, I was kinda expecting that you wouldn't feel the same way, I think I'll just leave. Have a great night.'

'Wait'

Effy

After hearing Katie's desperate wait to me, I didn't know what else happened. All I know is that we were on this guest room now, both naked and our limbs tangled as one.

'You were fantastic Ms. Stonem' Katie gave a shit eating grin as I made my way back to kiss her.

'Well it's because you're sexy little Fitchie'

'Thanks, anyways I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to snap at you, I was just terrified'

'It's alright, you're forgiven.'

'Thank you again.'

I couldn't control the smile that creeping up on my lips when she kissed me.

'I love kissing you Ms. Stonem, in fact I really like you a lot. The first I laid my eyes on you and I couldn't stop blabbing about you with Emily and its true, and I think I might love you too.'

We continued kissing each other, a passionate and slow kiss and I swear to God I never want this moment to end, and I took a mental note to thank Emily and Naomi for this wonderful night they prepared for us.

Reviews? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, I know most of you might be hating me as of this moment for not being able to update my story for about a month or so, don't worry guys, I haven't abandoned this I was just lazy most of the times that's the truth plus my laptop's been really annoying, it dies every time I used it, I normally used my phone now and actually this is a pretty surprise that my laptop made me write a new chapter and upload it. I would like to thank everyone also, who have read my other story, yes I'm the one who wrote ****_"Traffic Lights"_**** its a one shot trial.**

**Well this chapter isn't too long, but this one's Naomi's POV, As early as now I'm gonna try to let you expect a longer chapters on my next updates and a bit angsty chapter which would probably run between the girls.**

**So I'd be very thankful in advance if you guys would still continue reading and reviews or alerts are very very much appreciated. **

**All misspelled or grammatical errors are my fault, this story is unbeta'd.**

**Okay I'ma shut up now, here you go: Chapter 19.**

* * *

I was half way finishing my last article for the day when I heard a knock on my door.

'Can I come in?' I hear Effy asking me as she opened the door.

'What do I owe you Ms. Stonem to get a surprise visit from you?' I said as I motioned for her to come in.

She launches herself on the couch on the right side of my office, sending me a coy smile.

'Well.'

'Okay I came here to thank you. I bet you already know what I mean about that. I owe you something.'

I grinned as I finally caught up to what she was referring to. 'So how are things with you and the other Fitch?'

Effy straightens up before she answered me, 'Well we're doing really fine, and in fact I'm planning to take her out for dinner tonight.'

'That's great, but can you define further what you meant by "we're doing really fine"' I air quoted the last part.

'W-We're planning to give us a try.'

'Omg! That's really fantastic!'

As I stood up from my chair to give my best friend a hug, a sudden pain rushes through my abdomen.

Soon as Effy notices my pained expression, she immediately rush right next to me.

'What's wrong?'

'It's alright, no need to worry Eff.'

'It's not alright Nai, tell me what's going on and do I need to call your doctor?'

'I'm okay, really. I think I just put too much pressure when I was about to stand, there's no need to worry Eff.'

'Alright, alright, if you say so.'

'Thanks. Anyways, I'm leaving work early today, Ems and I need to do some last minute shopping before we left for our holiday.'

'Oh right right, you two are leaving tomorrow isn't?'

'Yeah it's tomorrow—and I can't hide how excited I really am right now, it's our you know—first holiday together'

'I'm sure little Emsy feels the same way'

'Oh she does, been counting the days, she has packed her things during her first night on our flat!'

'Oh my god, she really is excited.'

'Yeah.'

'Well I'd better leave you now so you can finish your articles and I can have my chance with the other Fitch muff'

'Elizabeth!'

It was around 4 in the afternoon when I finally decided to leave the office, head home get changed and of course pick my gorgeous girlfriend.

For some odd reasons, I'm really excited to have this last minute shopping with Ems, although I must admit I really hate going to the mall—I hate the crowd, long lines- just generally everything. But for once, it's making me excited—maybe it's because of the fact that this is the first time me and Emily will be going shopping.

I was on my way out of the parking lot where I normally park when my phone decides to violently ring inside my bag.

**_'Lo?'_**

**_'Hi baby!'_**

**_'Hey you. I'm on my way on picking you up now.'_**

**_'Ha! Somebody's excited to see meeeee!'_**

I was about to answer Emily when the pain I had earlier rushed again.

**_'Ouch fuck!'_**

**_'Babe, what's going on? You alright?'_**

**_'Yeah-yeah, I just hit my elbow on the fucking stupid car door.'_**

I heard a snort coming from Emily on the other line and I swear a huge smile crossed my lips.

**_'I have to end this call now; I'm like five minutes away, be ready.'_**

**_'Alright, aren't you gonna get inside?'_**

**_'Nah, I decided I'm not taking shower yet, but can you get me a shirt though? I'm getting tired with my clothes.'_**

'**_Well you can shop topless!'_**

**_'If you can stand people fantasizing and drooling over your girlfriend's boobies then okay'_**

**_'Right, I'm gonna find you a shirt now!'_**

**_'Haha thanks babe. I love you!'_**

'Hey gorgeous'

'Hi babe, how's your work?'

'Its fine, a bit tiring though.'

'Well come here' before I could say anything else, I immediately felt Emily's soft lips on mine giving me the most comforting kiss I've ever wanted to have and with just a kiss, all my worries were gone.

'You liked it huh?'

'I always do baby, anyways did you get me a shirt where I can change to?'

'Yes. Here you go.'

I know I wouldn't had enough time to change, and I really want to get rid of what I was wearing the day at work so I have decided to change before we hit the groceries, as soon as I started changing I could definitely feel Ems eyes on me, so I have decided to tease her. 'Like what you're seeing?'

'I—I wasn't looking!'

'Oh come on Ems we both know that you were and there's nothing wrong about it you know?'

I heard her have a nervous sigh before she answer me, 'Do we really have to go shopping now?'

'I hate seeing you pout, but yes we have to, we still need to buy foods for our holiday.'

'Then I guess my hormones have to wait.'

'Bet that hormones of yours can wait but for now we have to go yeah?'

AS soon as we reached the super market, we have both decided to part ways so we can easily get all the things we needed. So after about an hour, we finally decided to meet before we headed to paying what we've got.

'Looks like we got everything in Ems'

'Yeah I guess so, oh wait there's something missing! Stay right here babe.'

I watched as Emily sauntered back to the lane of biscuits and I proudly smirk to myself cause I know what she's gonna get.

'Here we go—I thought you might want to have some garibaldi's on our holiday.'

'Aww baby that's sweet.'

'I deserve a fucking trophy and a plaque for being the perfect girlfriend you know?'

'Well I can't give you that at this very moment but I can give you a kiss' and before she could complain that we'd better be hurry up, I immediately leaned in and captured her soft lips.

The moment we head out of the grocery, I noticed Emily wasn't walking right next to me.

'Baby you alright?'

'I'm starving' she answered me with voice that's just about to cry.'

'Well where'd you want to have dinner then?'

'Hmm how about we eat somewhere we can also have a drink?'

'Great idea.'

We ended up in a not-so-posh bar and grill, it was okay we both have ordered steaks and beers. When we were both sure that we are full we both decided to call it a night, since we need to be up early for our trip tomorrow.


End file.
